El Amor no Entiende de Rarezas (DRAMIONE)
by 16almas
Summary: Ella tiene lo que él necesita, y él lo que ella necesita...
1. Capítulo 1 - Un momento para olvidar

_**CAPÍTULO 1 - UN MOMENTO PARA OLVIDAR**_

SENTÍA COMO EL ALCOHOL COMENZABA A TOMAR EL CONTROL DE SU CUERPO, PERO A PESAR DE ESO, HERMIONE GRANGER SEGUÍA BEBIENDO COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA. EN REALIDAD ESO ES LO QUE SENTÍA, Y TODO PORQUE RONALD LA HABÍA DEJADO POR OTRA, PARA SER MÁS PRECISOS, POR UNA NIÑATA QUE APENAS IBA A CUARTO Y ENCIMA PERTENECÍA A OTRA CASA.

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE ESA NIÑA, QUE ELLA NO TENGA? BUENO, SI ES POR LAS TETAS, ELLA SE PODRÍA HACER UN IMPLANTE, NO HABÍA PROBLEMA... ¿ACASO ES POR SU PELO? TRANQUILAMENTE SE LO PODÍA PLANCHAR. ¿POR SU GORDURA? PODRÍA EMPEZAR UNA DIETA...

SACUDIÓ LA CABEZA INTENTANDO ALEJAR TODO AQUELLO DE SU MENTE. MIRÓ EL CIELO, QUE AHORA EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCONTRABA DESPEJADO, Y CUBIERTO DE ESTRELLAS. EN CERIO, LA VISTA DESDE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA ERA INCREÍBLE. EN REALIDAD ELLA LE HUBIESE GUSTADO HABER PERDIDO SU VIRGINIDAD EN ESE LUGAR Y NO EN LA PARTE TRASERA DEL COCHE DE LOS WEASLEY DESPUÉS DE HABER HECHO LOS MANDADOS PARA LA SEÑORA, OTRO ERROR MÁS...

SIN PODER EVITARLO, LARGO UN PEQUEÑO GRITO DE LAMENTO.

\- AHG, YA NO TE SOPORTO. AHÍ GENTE QUE INTENTA BUSCAR TRANQUILIDAD, ¿SABES? -. DIJO UNA VOS DETRÁS DE ELLA, QUIEN NO ERA OTRO QUE DRACO MALFOY.

\- SI QUIERES TRANQUILIDAD, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE MATAS Y YA? -. PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE AHORA ENOJADA.

\- PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE QUISIERA ESO, NO PUEDO... -. CONTESTÓ ÉL, EN VOS BAJA.

\- YA, SEGURO -.

AMBOS VOLVIERON A QUEDARSE CALLADOS, COMO SI REALMENTE NI UNO NI OTRO SE ENCONTRABA AHÍ. AL FINAL, HERMIONE SE LEVANTÓ DEL SUELO, Y SE DIRIGIÓ A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA DRACO Y LE OFRECIÓ LA BOTELLA DE WHISKY DE FUEGO. ÉL TOMÓ LA BOTELLA Y BEBIÓ, HERMIONE SE SENTÓ A SU LADO, CRUZADA DE PIERNAS Y VOLVIÓ A AGARRAR LA BOTELLA.

ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ, DESPUÉS DEL COMIENZO DE LAS CLASES, UNA VEZ QUE ARREGLARON TODOS LOS MUROS DE LA HISTÓRICA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA, QUE AMBOS SE VEÍAN FUERA DE LAS CLASES. LA PRIMERA VEZ, QUE NO SE INSULTABAN O MALDECIDO... LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE OFRECÍAN A ACOMPAÑAR EL UNO AL OTRO, Y COMPARTIR UNA BOTELLA, AUNQUE SEA DE ALCOHOL.

PERO EL HECHO ERA QUE, EN REALIDAD, DRACO SIEMPRE SUBÍA A LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA, DESDE QUE COMENZARON LAS CLASES. DESPUÉS DE QUE HABÍA TERMINADO LA GUERRA, NUNCA HABÍA PODIDO PERMANECER ENCERRADO O DORMIR CON TRANQUILIDAD, ADEMÁS DE QUE AQUELLA ESTÚPIDA SENSACIÓN DE CULPA O SOLEDAD, LE CONSUMÍA Y NO PODÍA SENTIRSE BIEN, ASÍ QUE SUBÍA AHÍ ARRIBA Y SE QUEDABA AHÍ, HASTA INCLUSO A VECES CUANDO COMENZABA A AMANECER.

NO QUERÍA VOLVER A ESE CASTILLO, PERO SU MADRE LE HABÍA OBLIGADO. LE HABÍA DICHO QUE SU PADRE Y ELLA DEBÍAN ARREGLAR TODO AQUELLO CON EL MINISTERIO Y NO QUERÍA QUE A ÉL LO INVOLUCRARAN. A PESAR DE QUE SABÍA BIEN, QUE NO IBAN A SER JUZGADOS REALMENTE, YA QUE POTTER IBA A TESTIGUAR QUE, SOBRE TODO SU MADRE, LO HABÍAN AYUDADO A LA HORA DE DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT, PERO AUN ASÍ SU MADRE TENÍA MIEDO, Y CREÍA QUE IBA A ESTAR MEJOR ENTRE SUS AMIGOS.

¿MEJOR ENTRE SUS AMIGOS? ZABINI, THEODORE, PANSY Y ASTORIA TAMBIÉN SE ENCONTRABAN PERDIDOS ENTRE SUS PROPIOS MIEDOS, CULPABILIDADES, SOLEDAD Y TODO ESO. A PESAR DE QUE AUN TODOS SEGUÍAN SIENDO UNIDOS, NO PODÍAN MOSTRAR SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS, DESPUÉS DE TODO ERAN SLYTHERIN Y NINGUNA SERPIENTE PODÍA DEJAR NUNCA SU ORGULLO AUN LADO...

\- ESTO ES PATÉTICO, ¿AQUE SÍ? -. PREGUNTÓ DE GOLPE HERMIONE, A LO QUE DRACO SE ENCOGIÓ DE HOMBROS COMO FORMA DE RESPUESTA Y VOLVIÓ A TOMAR LA BOTELLA.

ENTRE LOS DOS SE ACABARON LA BOTELLA. YA NO TENÍAN CONQUE MANTENER A RAYA A AQUELLO QUE HABÍA INTENTADO MANTENER ENCERRADO EN SU PECHO, PRONTO EMPEZARON A BUSCAR ALGUNA DISTRACCIÓN, A LO CUAL NINGUNO ENCONTRÓ. BUENO, POR UN MOMENTO.

NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SUPO COMO ES QUE TERMINARON DE ESA FORMA, PERO NO LES IMPORTÓ, DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO AMBOS SE ENCONTRABAN BESÁNDOSE. ERA BRUTAL LA FORMA EN QUE SE BESABAN, LO HACÍAN CON UNA NECESIDAD SIN IGUAL. DESESPERADOS POR EL CALOR QUE HACE MUCHO NADIE LES DA.

HERMIONE SE ACOMODÓ EN EL SUELO, MIENTRAS QUE DRACO SE ACOSTÓ ENCIMA DE ELLA, PERO EVITANDO APLASTARLA CON SU PESO. AMBOS RECORRIERON EL CUERPO DEL OTRO ENTRE UNA MEZCLA DE TERNURA, BRUTALIDAD, NECESIDAD... SE QUITARON LA ROPA, CONCENTRÁNDOSE EN EL PLACER QUE GENERABA AQUELLA UNIÓN.

OLVIDARON A LOS NOVIOS IDIOTAS, OLVIDARON LOS ERRORES COMETIDOS EN LA GUERRA, OLVIDARON TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE LOS RODEABA. Y POR UN MOMENTO, SE SINTIERON FELICES POR ASÍ DECIRLO, SE SINTIERON LLENOS...

* * *

AL DESPERTARSE A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE HERMIONE SINTIÓ FRÍO. ABRIÓ MEJOR LOS OJOS Y VIO QUE SE ENCONTRABA SOLA. MIRÓ A SU ALREDEDOR, Y VIO QUE AUN SEGUÍA DESNUDA. AVERGONZADA POR LA FORMA DE ACTUAR LA NOCHE ANTERIOR SE EMPEZÓ A VESTIR LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE SUS TORPES DEDOS LE PERMITÍAN.

SE SENTÍA SUCIA Y USADA, PERO BIEN SABÍA QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN LO HABÍA USADO A ÉL. NO SABÍA QUE HACER NI QUE PENSAR, NI SIQUIERA COMO DEBÍA ACTUAR SI LO VEÍA AHORA MISMO EN EL MEDIO DEL PASILLO. OTRO ERROR MÁS... PARECÍA QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE SU VIDA SE ENCONTRABA RODEADA DE UN ERROR TRAS OTRO.

Y SIN QUERER VOLVER A PENSAR EN LA NOCHE ANTERIOR. SALIÓ DE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA A SU CASA. NECESITABA UN BUEN BAÑO Y URGENTE.

GRACIAS A QUE ERA LA PREFECTA Y TENÍA SU PROPIA HABITACIÓN, ENTRÓ SIN LA NECESIDAD DE SER SILENCIOSA. SACÓ ROPA LIMPIA Y SE METIÓ A LA DUCHA. AL PRIMER CONTACTO CON EL AGUA CALIENTE SE EMPEZÓ A TRANQUILIZAR AL IGUAL QUE LOS DOLORES EN CIERTAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO QUE NO SABÍA QUE PODÍAN DOLOR DEMASIADO, POR LA FALTA DE COSTUMBRE.

CUANDO SALIÓ DEL BAÑO ENVUELTA EN UNA TOALLA, SE MIRÓ EN EL ESPEJO DE CUERPO ENTERO Y RECORDÓ LO QUE HABÍA PENSADO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR. MIRÓ LA HORA EN EL RELOJ DE SU MESITA DE NOCHE Y VIO QUE AUN TENÍA TIEMPO SUFICIENTE.

SACÓ DE UNO DE SUS CAJONES UN JUEGO COMPLETO DE ARTÍCULOS DE PELUQUERÍA QUE SU MADRE LE HABÍA REGALADO HACÍA DOS AÑOS. AUN ENVUELTA EN LA TOALLA, SE SECÓ EL PELO CON UN SECADOR, LUEGO LE PASÓ UNA CREMA QUE SEGÚN DECÍA QUE ERA PARA UN ALISADO COMPLETO Y PERMANENTE. SE LO PEINÓ Y AL FINAL SE PASÓ LA PLANCHITA BORRANDO AQUELLAS RULOS REBELDES, SABÍA QUE SE ARREPENTIRÍA DE LO QUE VENÍA A CONTINUACIÓN, PERO HABÍA FORMAS DE REMEDIAR SI NO LE GUSTABA. TOMÓ UNA TIJERA Y COMENZÓ A CORTARSE EL CABELLO.

COMENZÓ A LLORAR, PORQUE AHORA SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE EN REALIDAD NO LO HACÍA POR RON, SINO, POR ELLA. REALMENTE NECESITABA ALEJARSE DE AQUELLO QUE FUE Y AFERRARSE A ALGO NUEVO. AL TERMINAR, SE MIRÓ POR TODOS LOS ÁNGULOS Y VIO QUE HABÍA HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO Y QUE LE QUEDABA MUY BIEN EL CORTE. LO HABÍA DEJADO MUY CORTO EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS, DEJANDO TAN SÓLO EL UNOS MECHONES LARGOS A CADA LADO.

HIZO DESAPARECER EL PELO Y SE FUE A LAVAR LA CARA AL BAÑO. VOLVIÓ A SU HABITACIÓN Y DESPUÉS DE PONERSE CREMA EN EL CUERPO, SE PUSO SU UNIFORME, QUE LO HABÍA HECHO ACHICAR CON UN HECHIZO, NO MUCHO, SÓLO UN POCO Y SE VISTIÓ.

SE MAQUILLÓ CON UN DELINEADOR LÍQUIDO, QUE HIZO QUE SUS OJOS AUMENTARAN Y SE VEAN HERMOSOS. SE ARQUEÓ LAS PESTAÑAS, Y SE PINTÓ LOS LABIOS CON BRILLO ROSA.

SIN QUERER MIRARSE AL ESPEJO TOMÓ SU CARTERA Y SALIÓ DE SU HABITACIÓN. AL VER A SUS MEJORES AMIGOS SONRIÓ Y SE ACERCÓ A ELLOS.

\- ¿HERMIONE? -. PREGUNTÓ HARRY AL VERLA. - WOW, TE QUEDA DE MUERTE.

\- ES VERDAD -. DIJO GINNY, SONRIÉNDOLE. - CREO QUE ME VA A AGARRAR UN INFARTO -. BROMEÓ.

\- YA, GRACIAS. ¿VAMOS A DESAYUNAR?

\- SÍ, QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE -. ESTUVO DE ACUERDO RON, QUIEN HASTA EL MOMENTO SE HABÍA QUEDADO CALLADO, VIÉNDOLA.

AL ENTRAR EN AL COMEDOR, NO PUEDO EVITAR MIRAR A LA MESA DE LAS SERPIENTES. NO NECESITO BUSCARLO MUCHO, YA QUE SE ACORDABA DE MEMORIA SU LUGAR. SUS OJOS SE ENCONTRARON, AUNQUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HIZO NINGÚN MOVIMIENTO. PERO PRONTO HERMIONE TUVO QUE CORRER LA MIRADA, YA QUE HARRY LE ESTABA HABLANDO.

\- NO VOY A IR -. CONTESTÓ ELLA.

\- PERO SI AYER DIJISTE QUE SÍ -. DIJO GINNY, QUIEN A TODA COSTA QUERÍA VER A SU AMIGA SER LA MISMA DE SIEMPRE.

\- SI LO SÉ, PERO AHORA RECUERDO QUE MCGONAGALL ME PIDIÓ QUE ME QUEDARA PARA QUE CUIDARA -. DIJO, SENTÁNDOSE EN SU LUGAR DE SIEMPRE.

\- BUENO, SI QUIERES IR, PUEDO HABLAR CON MCGONAGALL -. SE OFRECIÓ HARRY.

\- NO SE PREOCUPEN, VOY A ESTAR BIEN -. REALMENTE NO TENÍA GANAS DE IR HOGSMEADE, Y VER COMO SUS AMIGOS SE BESUQUEABAN Y LE MOSTRABAN LO FELICES QUE ERAN INTERCAMBIANDO SALIVA ENTRE ELLOS. Y MUCHO MENOS QUERÍA VER A RON CON AQUELLA NIÑA. - IGUAL DESPUÉS DE MI RONDA, VOY A TERMINAR UN PAR DE TRABAJOS QUE TENGO QUE ENTREGAR SIN FALTA EL LUNES.

A PESAR DE QUE SUS AMIGOS NO ESTUVIERON CONFORMES CON AQUELLO, DEJARON QUE PASARA LA BOLA, NO QUERÍAN HOSTIGARLA MUCHO.

* * *

LUEGO DE LAS CLASES, LOS CHICOS QUE HABÍA FIRMADOS SUS AUTORIZACIONES, CLARO HABLANDO DE LOS MÁS CHICOS, YA QUE LOS DE ÚLTIMO AÑO PODÍAN SALIR SIN PEDIR PERMISO, AUNQUE SÍ TENÍAN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE FIRMAR SU SALIDA, TODOS SE FUERON A HOGSMEADE. HERMIONE VIO COMO EL CARRUAJE DE SUS AMIGOS SE MARCHABA Y VOLVIÓ A ENTRAR.

AHORA LE TOCABA RECORRER EL TERCER PISO Y EL CUARTO, DURANTE MEDIA HORA UNO Y OTROS MEDIA HORA EN EL OTRO, ASÍ POR DOS HORAS, HASTA QUE LA CHICA DE SLYTHERIN LA VINIERA A SUSTITUIR. RECORRIÓ LOS PASILLOS SIN PRISAS, OBSERVANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ AQUELLOS CUADROS TAN FAMILIARES. INTENTARON RECORDAR EL NOMBRE TODOS LOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LOS RETRATOS. EVITANDO RECORDAR CIERTA COSA, QUE LA HACÍA ESTREMECER.

CUANDO PASÓ SU TIEMPO DE VIGILANCIA, Y ESPERABA QUE LA CHICA VINIERA A SUSTITUIRLA, SE ENCONTRÓ CON UNA SORPRESA AL VER A DRACO, PARADO JUSTO EN FRENTE DE ELLA. AMBOS SE VOLVIERON A MIRAR A LOS OJOS, Y SIN ESPERAR MÁS, COMENZARON A BESARSE. DRACO LA LEVANTÓ, Y LA PUSO CONTRA LA PARED Y LEVANTANDO SU POLLERA LA PENETRÓ, MIENTRAS ELLA RODEÓ SU CINTURA CON SUS PIERNAS PARA ESTAR MÁS CÓMODA.

A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS LES IMPORTÓ QUE ALGUIEN LOS VIERA, SÓLO QUERÍA ESO. AQUEL SENTIMIENTO DE ABANDONO, UN MOMENTO PARA OLVIDAR...


	2. Capítulo 2 - Esta locura de verte

_**CAPÍTULO 2 - ESTA LOCURA DE VERTE DE VUELVE OBSESIÓN.**_

HERMIONE YA HABÍA DEJADO AUN LADO EL SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA. NO LE HABÍA DICHO A NADIE LO QUE EN SECRETO HACÍA CON DRACO, Y ESTABA MÁS QUE SEGURA QUE ÉL TAMPOCO SE LO DECÍA NADIE.

YA LLEVABAN UNA SEMANA DE ESTA FORMA. NO IMPORTA EN DONDE SE VIERAN, YA SEA EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA, ALGÚN AULA, DETRÁS DE ALGUNA ARMADURA, DONDE SEA, AMBOS NO PODÍAN EVITAR VOLVER A CAER.

SENTÍA VERGÜENZA, SÍ, PERO AHORA LE DABA IGUAL. SABÍA QUE SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO DE FORMA INDEBIDA, PERO NO PODÍA EVITARLO, NO QUERÍA EVITARLO, PORQUE SÓLO CON ÉL, O AL MENOS ESO CREÍA, SE SENTÍA VIVA. SENTÍA ESE CALOR, QUE EN REALIDAD NO SINTIÓ CUANDO PERDIÓ LA VIRGINIDAD.

SIEMPRE ERA IGUAL, SE VEÍA, SE BESABAN, SE POSEÍAN Y SE IBAN SIN DECIR NADA. A VECES LE DOLÍA ESO, PERO ERA MEJOR ASÍ. NO ESTABA DISPUESTA A ADMITIR QUE NADA DE ESO ESTABA OCURRIENDO, ERA MEJOR ASÍ... ERA MEJOR ASÍ... SIEMPRE SE REPETÍA ESO.

\- HOLA HERMIONE -. LE SALUDÓ DEAN THOMAS, ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLA.

\- AH, HOLA DEAN.

\- ME PREGUNTABA... BUENO, ¿SI TENÍAS ALGO QUE HACER HOY? -. PREGUNTÓ, INSEGURO.

ELLA LE MIRÓ, POR UN MOMENTO IBA A DECIR QUE SÍ, PERO LUEGO LO PENSÓ MEJOR Y AL FINAL DECIDIÓ POR DECIRLE QUE NO. NECESITABA SALIR DEL CASTILLO Y ALEJARSE DE DRACO...

\- GENIAL, PENSABA QUE PODRÍAMOS IR A TOMAR ALGO.

\- ME ENCANTARÍA -. CONTESTÓ ELLA, AUNQUE SABÍA QUE NO IBA A SER ASÍ.

DEAN LE SONRIÓ Y DICIÉNDOLE QUE LA ESPERABA A LAS CUATRO EN LA SALIDA. RESPIRÓ HONDO Y SE DIRIGIÓ A SU PRIMER CLASE, QUE LE TOCABA CON DRACO. DURANTE LAS CLASES ALGUNA QUE OTRA VEZ, SE MIRABAN, PERO COMO SI NADA, VOLVÍAN A SUS COSAS. A VECES LE GUSTARÍA METERSE EN LA CABEZA DE ÉL Y ENTERARSE DE LO QUE PIENSA DE ELLA, SABÍA QUE NO ERA NADA BUENO CONOCIÉNDOLO COMO ERA, PERO AL MENOS LE SACARÍA DE LA DUDA.

NECESITABA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN, CON QUIEN SEA, PERO NO SABÍA COMO DECIRLE ESTO A ALGUIEN... BUFÓ MOLESTA, AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SE HACÍA MUCHO PROBLEMA POR NADA, DESPUÉS DE TODO ERA SU VIDA Y DE NADIE MÁS.

A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE, UNA VEZ TERMINADAS LAS CLASES SUBIÓ A SU HABITACIÓN EN COMPAÑÍA DE GINNY, QUIEN EL AYUDÓ A ELEGIR LA ROPA QUE LLEVARÍA PUESTA.

\- NI BIEN LLEGUES, DEBES CONTARME TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO -. DIJO EMOCIONADA GINNY.

\- NO TE PREOCUPES -. LE CONTESTÓ HERMIONE, SONRIENDO POR LA EMOCIÓN DE SU AMIGA, LA EMOCIÓN QUE A ELLA LE FALTABA. - IGUAL NO CREO QUE SEA NADA DE OTRO MUNDO, NO ES COMO QUE FUÉRAMOS A SER NOVIOS NI NADA DE ESO...

\- PERO QUIERO SABER TODO.

SE PUSO UNA CAMPERA AJUSTADA, NEGRA, TENIENDO ABAJO NADA MÁS QUE EL SOSTÉN, Y UN VAQUERO DEL MISMO COLOR, CON BOTAS DE TACÓN MARRONES. NO SE MAQUILLO, NO TENÍA GANAS, Y SABÍA QUE SI LO HACÍA SE VERÍA COMO UNA PUTA.

GUARDÓ ALGO DE PLATA EN EL BOLSILLO DE SU PANTALÓN, YA QUE NO QUERÍA LLEVAR UNA CARTERA Y SALIÓ A BUSCAR A DEAN.

\- TE VES HERMOSA -. LE DIJO DEAN A MODO DE SALUDO.

\- GRACIAS -. CONTESTÓ ELLA, SIN MUCHA EMOCIÓN.

AMBOS COMENZARON A RECORRER LAS CALLES DE HOGSMEADE, AL PRINCIPIO CALLADOS, PERO LUEGO QUIEN COMENZÓ A HABLAR FUE DEAN, QUIEN PARECÍA NO QUERER DEJAR DE HABLAR. ENTRANDO A LO DE ROSMERTA, Y PIDIENDO UNA CERVEZA DE MALTA, SE FUERON A SENTAR EN UN RINCÓN.

\- Y MI ABUELA DIJO "SÍ, EL NIÑO SIN DUDA SE HA HECHO UN HOMBRE" -. TERMINÓ DE CONTAR DEAN, A LO QUE SE LARGÓ A REÍR CON UNA ATRONADORA RISA, HERMIONE HACÍA RATO QUE SE HABÍA PERDIDO LA CONVERSACIÓN, PERO RIÓ PARA NO QUEDAR MAL.

EN UN MOMENTO, EMPEZÓ A SENTIR AQUELLA SENSACIÓN DE SER OBSERVADA. DISIMULADAMENTE, MIRÓ EL LOCAL HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON LOS OJOS FRÍOS DE DRACO, A TRES MESAS LEJOS DE ELLA. ÉL SE ENCONTRABA CON SUS AMIGOS. SE VEÍA CON LA EXPRESIÓN FACIAL MÁS DURA QUE LO NORMAL, ALGO QUE LE HIZO A HERMIONE INCOMODARSE Y VOLVER SU ATENCIÓN A DEAN, QUIÉN HABÍA COMENZADO OTRA DE SUS HISTORIAS.

\- VALLA, QUE TIENES HISTORIAS -. DIJO HERMIONE, CORTÁNDOLO EN MEDIO DE LA HISTORIA, QUE TRATABA DE UNA ESCOBA ENCANTADA.

\- BUENO SÍ. AL IGUAL QUE TÚ.

\- YA, PERO NO TAN INTERESANTES COMO LAS TUYAS.

\- ES OBVIO QUE LAS TUYAS LAS SON MÁS, HERMIONE. HAS SALVADO EL MUNDO...

\- ERROR, YO HE AYUDADO A SALVARLO. QUIEN REALMENTE SE MERECE TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS ES HARRY.

\- Y TÚ TAMBIÉN HERMIONE, TE MERECES MUCHAS COSAS -. DIJO ÉL, ACERCÁNDOSE MÁS A ELLA. HERMIONE PRONTO COMENZÓ A SENTIRSE INCÓMODA. - MUCHAS COSAS -. VOLVIÓ A REPETIR. - Y YO PUEDO DARTE TODO LO QUE TE MERECES Y MÁS, SÓLO DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD -. LE PIDIÓ TOMANDO SU MANO.

HERMIONE LE MIRÓ CON ESPANTO, AUNQUE ÉL NO SE DIO CUENTA. AUN PODÍA SENTIR LA MIRADA DE DRACO PUESTA EN ELLA, SABÍA QUE AL ESTAR DE ESPALDA, ESTA ESCENA PARECÍA CUALQUIER COSA EN VEZ DE SER LO QUE REALMENTE ES, Y ESO LE PREOCUPABA.

LE PREOCUPABA LO QUE DRACO PODÍA PENSAR... PERO PRONTO SINTIÓ QUE YA NADIE LA MIRABA, Y ESCUCHÓ UN FUERTE GOLPE DE PUERTA, SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ÉL SE HABÍA LARGADO.

RETIRANDO CON DELICADEZA SU MANO Y MIRANDO DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS DE DEAN LE DIJO:

\- DEAN, REALMENTE ME SIENTO MÁS QUE ALAGADA DE QUE... BUENO, SIENTAS ALGO POR MÍ, PERO YO NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA UNA RELACIÓN NI NADA DE ESO. ACCEDÍ A SALIR CONTIGO PORQUE CREÍ QUE PODÍA SER DIVERTIDO Y OLVIDARME POR UN MOMENTO DE AQUELLAS COSAS QUE ME ESTÁN ATORMENTANDO, POR ASÍ DECIRLO, PERO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LAS COSAS SON ASÍ... Y... LO SIENTO. TE QUIERO DEAN, PERO NO CREO QUE ESE QUERER PASE A SER ALGO MÁS QUE UNA AMISTAD -. Y DICHO ESTO SE FUE.

SALIÓ DEL LUGAR EN BUSCA DE DRACO. SE DETUVO A MEDIO CAMINO, PENSANDO Y MIRANDO TODOS LOS LUGARES QUE PODRÍA HABER TOMADO. SABÍA QUE NO IRÍA AL CASTILLO, ¿PERO QUE LUGAR TOMARÍA? HASTA QUE SE DIO CUENTA.

CORRIÓ Y CORRIÓ HASTA LLEGAR AL LUGAR. LO VIO SENTADO EN UNA ROCA, OCULTA DETRÁS DE UN ÁRBOL, MIRANDO HACIA LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS.

\- ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON TU NOVIO? -. PREGUNTÓ DE GOLPE DRACO, SIN SIQUIERA MIRARLA. ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA, SI EN NINGÚN MOMENTO, SE HABÍA DADO VUELTA, O ELLA HABÍA HECHO RUIDO?

\- ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO... Y NUNCA LO SERÁ -. RESPONDIÓ ELLA, ACERCÁNDOSE A ÉL.

\- NO ME PARECIÓ ESO, HACE UN RATO.

\- YA, PERO NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR...

\- NO TIENES PORQUE EXPLICARME NADA -. DIJO DRACO CORTANTE, CRUZÁNDOSE DE BRAZOS.

\- YA ES VERDAD -. CONTESTÓ AL FIN HERMIONE, MOLESTA, DÁNDOSE LA VUELTA PARA IRSE, PERO DRACO LA DETUVO A MEDIO CAMINO Y LA ABRAZÓ POR DETRÁS.

ESTUVIERON EN ESA POSICIÓN POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, SIN QUERER SEPARARSE. ENCANTADOS POR AQUELLA SENSACIÓN QUE LES INVADÍAN.

\- ESTA LOCURA DE VERTE SE VUELVE OBSESIÓN -. DIJO DRACO EN UN SUSURRO, A LO QUE HERMIONE LE CONTESTÓ AGARRANDO SUS MANOS CON FUERZA Y ACERCÁNDOSE MÁS A SU CUERPO.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Al abrigo de la oscuridad

**_CAPÍTULO 3 - AL ABRIGO DE LA OSCURIDAD_**

\- ¿QUÉ SE CREE? -. PREGUNTÓ FURIOSA HERMIONE, MIRANDO A RON.

\- NO LO HA QUERIDO DECIR DE VERDAD...

\- ¿A NO? -. CONTRAATACÓ, AHORA CAMBIANDO SU POSTURA - ENTONCES, DIME QUERIDO RON, ¿QUÉ MIERDA HA QUERIDO DECIR?

\- BUENO, QUE REALMENTE TÚ ERES... ESTE...

\- OLVÍDALO RON, OLVÍDALO. NO SIRVES NI PARA DEFENDER A TU NOVIESITA.

\- OYE, NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA.

\- CLARO, ¿Y ELLA SÍ PUEDE HABLAR DE ESA FORMA DE MÍ? NO ME JODAS RONALD, NO ¡MEJODAS! -. GRITÓ SALIENDO DE SU SALA COMÚN.

ERA HORRIBLE Y ESTRESANTE. SE SENTÍA HUMILLADA Y MÁS DE LO QUE SE PODRÍA HABER SENTIDO TIEMPO ATRÁS DE CUANDO DRACO Y SU GRUPITO LE MOLESTABA. ¿CÓMO AQUELLA NIÑA SE ATREVÍA A LLAMARLA...? BUENO NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA RECORDAR LA SARTAS DE ESTUPIDECES QUE HABÍAN SALIDO DE SU BOCA, COMO POR EJEMPLO DE ESO QUE ELLA ERA UNA SOLTERONA INSUFRIBLE QUE SE ENCONTRABA CELOSA DE LA FELICIDAD DE SU "PELUCHITO" Y ELLA, QUE NO ERA PARA NADA INTELIGENTE PORQUE DE SEGURO SE COPIABA, QUE APENAS TENÍA VIDA SOCIAL... Y MÁS Y MÁS, Y ENCIMA DELANTE DE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE HOGWARST, Y DE DRACO, MÁS VERGÜENZA TODAVÍA... Y TODO HABÍA COMENZADO PORQUE HERMIONE LE HABÍA ACONSEJADO COMO HACER UN HECHIZO DE LOCALIZACIÓN.

¿DESDE CUÁNDO INTENTAR SER AGRADABLE CON LA QUE TE ROBÓ A TU NOVIO Y SIEMPRE TE LO RESFREGA EN LA CARA, SE COMIENZA UNA DISCUSIÓN EN DONDE DE UN TEMA TE SACA OTRO TEMA Y MEZCLA TODO Y ENCIMA, TE BAÑA EN SILABA PORQUE EN NINGÚN MOMENTO CIERRA LA BOCA NI PARA TRAGAR? PERO CLARO, ELLA SE HABÍA SABIDO DEFENDER, PERO AL FINAL LA CHIQUILLA LE HIZO CALLAR AL DECIR QUE AL MENOS ELLA HABÍA TENIDO "UN HERMOSO E INOLVIDABLE ENCUENTRO", COSA QUE CON ESO LE DEJÓ EN CLARO, QUE AL MENOS ELLA LO HIZO EN UNA CAMA.

CAMINÓ POR LOS PASILLOS DESIERTOS, CLARO, SI ERAN CERCA DE LAS ONCE Y EL TOQUE DE QUEDA YA HABÍA PASADO, Y NINGÚN ALUMNO PODÍA ESTAR FUERA DE SUS CASAS.

MOLESTA Y ROJA DE LA FURIA QUE SENTÍA, SALIÓ CASTILLO Y SE DIRIGIÓ AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO. EL DÍA ESTABA TEMPLADO, ASÍ QUE NO SE HABÍA LLEVADO CONSIGO NADA ABRIGADO, SÓLO TENÍA PUESTO LA CAMISA Y LA POLLERA DEL UNIFORME ESCOLAR Y SE ENCONTRABA DESCALZA, YA QUE NI BIEN HABÍA CRUZADO EL CUADRO SE HABÍA COMENZADO A SACAR TODO DE LO ENOJADA QUE ESTABA, PERO LO QUE MÁS LE HERÍA ERA QUE RON NO SE QUEDABA AL MARGUEN, COMO ES LO QUE TENDRÍA QUE HACER, SINO QUE, SIEMPRE SE PONÍA EN EL LUGAR DE ESA. ENTENDÍA QUE ÉL FUERA SU NOVIO Y NO QUERRÍA QUEDAR MAL CON SU NOVIECITA, PERO ELLA ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA, BUENO AL MENOS LO ERA, ELLA SIEMPRE HABÍA ESTADO A SU LADO, TANTO EN LO BUENO COMO EN LO MALO, PERO PARECE QUE ÉL SE HUBIESE OLVIDADO DE TODO ESO Y DE ELLA... UNA NOVIA SE PUEDE CAMBIAR PERO NUNCA UN AMIGO...

SE SENTÓ EN UNA RAÍZ QUE SOBRESALÍA DE LA TIERRA, APOYANDO LA ESPALDA EN UN ÁRBOL, QUE DE SEGURO ERA DUEÑO DE AQUELLA RAÍZ.

SE ENCONTRABA CONFUSA POR TODO, DESDE LA AMISTAD CON SUS AMIGOS, QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA SE HABÍA ALEJADO DE ELLOS Y LA RELACIÓN QUE TENÍA CON DRACO, QUE NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE CLASE DE RELACIÓN TENÍAN Y AUN NO SE ENCONTRABA DISPUESTA A DESCUBRIRLO.

SIN DARSE CUENTA EMPEZÓ A LLORAR, COMO NUNCA LO HABÍA HECHO, NI SIQUIERA CUANDO ESTABA LA GUERRA.

DEPRESIVA... SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO DEPRESIVA Y NO SABÍA COMO PARARLO. ¿POR QUÉ LAS COSAS TENÍAN QUE SER ASÍ? ¿ACASO ESO ERA UN RETO MÁS PARA VER CUAN VALIOSA PUEDE SER SU VIDA?

\- MI MADRE SIEMPRE DICE QUE LAS LÁGRIMAS LAVAN NUESTRAS PENAS... O ALGO ASÍ -. DIJO DRACO NO MUY LEJOS DE ELLA.

HERMIONE AL ESCUCHAR SU VOS LEVANTÓ LA VISTA HASTA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA ÉL, FUMANDO UN CIGARRILLO.

\- YA, PERO ES UN ASCO. LUEGO TE QUEDA LA CARA HINCHADA, ROJA PEOR QUE UN TOMATE, Y TRAE MUCHOS MOCOS -. SE QUEJÓ MEDIO EN BROMA.

\- SÍ, ESE ES EL PAGO -. CONTESTÓ ÉL, SONRIENDO.

SE ACERCÓ A ELLA Y LE TENDIÓ UN PAÑUELO, CON EL ESCUDO DE SLYTHERIN. HERMIONE LO AGARRO Y CON ÉL SE SONÓ LA NARIZ.

\- CREO QUE NO TE GUSTARÍA GUARDAS MIS MOCOS EN TU BOLSILLO, ASÍ QUE LUEGO TE LO DEVUELVO -. LE DIJO, SONRIÉNDOLE AGRADECIDA.

DRACO SE SENTÓ A SU LADO, AUN CON EL CIGARRILLO ENCENDIDO.

\- NO, GRACIAS -. LE DIJO HERMIONE, RECHAZANDO EL OFRECIMIENTO DEL CIGARRILLO.

PRONTO LA RAÍZ SE VOLVIÓ INCÓMODA Y AMBOS SE SENTARON EN EL SUELO. CALLADOS, SUMERGIDOS EN SUS RECUERDOS MIRANDO EL CIELO.

¿EN SERIO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE RELACIÓN TENÍAN? ¿ERAN AMIGOS CON BENEFICIO? ¿O SÓLO UN LIGUE MÁS DEL MOMENTO QUE SE REPETÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ? EN FIN, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABÍA CUAL ERA LA CORRECTA.

LA NOCHE FUE PASANDO, Y ASÍ LA TEMPERATURA FUE BAJANDO, COSA QUE HIZO QUE HERMIONE COMENZARA A TEMBLAR. DRACO SIN DECIRLE NADA, SE SACÓ SU JERSEY Y SE LO DIO. ELLA DUDO UN MOMENTO, PERO AL FINAL SE LO PUSO, SINTIÉNDOSE PROTEGIDA.

\- FUMAS MUCHO PARA SER UN ADOLESCENTE DE 18 AÑOS -. DIJO DE GOLPE HERMIONE, AL VER QUE DRACO ENCENDÍA SU CUARTO CIGARRILLO.

\- ES LO QUE HAY...

\- ESO DICEN, PERO NO CREO QUE SEA SIMPLEMENTE ASÍ

\- ¿VAS A EMPEZAR COMO MI MADRE, A DECIRME LO MAL QUE ME PUEDE HACER EL CIGARRILLO? -. PREGUNTÓ DIVERTIDO DRACO.

\- NO, A MENOS QUE TÚ QUIERAS -. AHORA AMBOS RIERON Y SUS MIRADAS SE ENCONTRARON.

SUS MIRADAS SE ENCONTRARON Y SIN PODER EVITARLO, COMO IMANES, SUS LABIOS SE ENCONTRARON. DRACO CON UN RÁPIDO MOVIMIENTO, SENTÓ A HERMIONE EN SU REGAZO.

ERA EMOCIONANTE, EXCITANTE, UNA SENSACIÓN EXQUISITA TODO AQUELLO QUE SENTÍA DRACO CUANDO TOCABA A HERMIONE. TODO CON ELLA SE SENTÍA BIEN, CÁLIDO. ERA DISTINTO CUANDO ESTABA CON ELLA, ERA ALGO QUE NO PODÍA EVITAR. QUE NECESITABA TODO EL TIEMPO, PERO CLARO, NUNCA LO ADMITIRÍA.

SÍ, ESTABA CON PANSY Y AL MISMO TIEMPO CON ELLA, PERO PREFERÍA UNA Y UN MILLÓN DE VECES COMPARTIR LA CAMA CON HERMIONE QUE CON LA LOCA E HISTÉRICA PANSY. CADA DÍA, LA SOPORTABA MENOS, PERO SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA HACERLA AUN LADO, NO, YA QUE TENÍA UN CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL CON ELLA, Y SU MADRE LE HABÍA PEDIDO QUE AUN, AL MENOS, NO DISPENSARA DE ÉL, YA QUE NO SABÍAN COMO IBAN A TERMINAR CON EL JUICIO, NI COMO IBA A QUEDAR LA FORTUNA, Y ELLA IBA A AYUDAR A VOLVER A RE FORTALECER AQUELLA QUE TAL VEZ PIERDAN.

PERO EN ESE MOMENTO QUERÍA SEGUIR SINTIENDO TODAS AQUELLAS EMOCIONES...

* * *

\- ¿HERMIONE? -. LA LLAMÓ GINNY, NI BIEN ENCONTRÓ A SU HABITACIÓN.

\- OH, GINNY... -.

\- NO HAS DORMIDO AQUÍ, NI EN NINGUNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO. Y CRÉEME, LO HE VERIFICADO CON HARRY ANOCHE -. LE DIJO SU AMIGA, LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA CAMA, Y CAMINANDO HASTA PONERSE A UNOS CENTÍMETROS DE ELLA. - ¿DONDE HAS ESTADO? -.

\- DE HECHO, ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDA EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO. YA SABES, DESPUÉS DE ENOJARME CON RON ME FUI A DESPEJAR, Y ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA -. LE CONTESTÓ HERMIONE, DÁNDOLE UNA SONRISA.

\- ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI, NO SABÍAMOS A DONDE ESTABAS Y TEMÍAMOS... -.

\- GINNY, NO IBA A COMETER UNA LOCURA -. LE DIJO PARA TRANQUILIZARLA, ALEJÁNDOSE DE ELLA Y YENDO AL BAÑO.

\- SÍ LO SÉ, PERO COMO SABEMOS LO QUE SENTÍS POR RON, BUENO NO SABÍAMOS QUE PENSAR -.

\- SABES GINNY, AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DEJÓ DE QUERER A RON, QUE NO SIENTO NADA POR ÉL. YA NO ME DUELE QUE ME HAYA DEJADO POR OTRA... -.

\- ¿ESE ES TU JERSEY? -. PREGUNTÓ DE GOLPE GINNY AL MIRAR SU ROPA. - ¿TE HAS REVOLCADO EN EL SUELO? -.

\- NO, Y SÍ -. CONTESTÓ CORTANTE Y CERRÓ LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO, PARA EVITAR CONTESTAR MÁS PREGUNTAS.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sentido y sensibilidad

**_CAPÍTULO 4 – SENTIDO Y SENSIBILIDAD_**

LA EMOCIÓN SE SENTÍA EN TODO EL CASTILLO. EL FINAL DEL QUIDDITCH ERA HOY, GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN. TODOS APOSTABAN POR GRYFFINDOR, PERO CLARO,  
MIENTRAS SLYTHERIN APOYABA A SU EQUIPO.

ERA SÁBADO, NO HABÍA CLASES, ASÍ QUE LAS CASAS EN CUESTIÓN, EMPEZARON DESDE EL VIERNES A LA TARDE A ORGANIZAR LA FIESTA DE LA VICTORIA, A PESAR DE  
NO SABER CON SEGURIDAD QUIEN IBA A GANAR Y QUIEN IBA A PERDER.

HERMIONE SE ENCONTRABA DIVERTIDA POR TODA LA PERORATA QUE HACÍAN SUS COMPAÑEROS. LOS MIRABA MIENTRAS CORRÍAN DE UN LADO A OTRO, E INCLUSO A  
SUS AMIGOS. CLARO QUE ELLOS IBAN A ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO JUGANDO, PERO AUN ASÍ, ELLOS SE EMPEÑABAN AYUDAR A ORGANIZAR LA FIESTA ANTES QUE EMPEZAR  
A ENTRENAR UN POCO.

\- ¿HERMS? ¿ME PASAS AQUELLA BANDERA? -. LE PIDIÓ HARRY, QUE SE ENCONTRABA SUBIDO EN UNA SILLA.

\- NO ENTIENDO, ¿POR QUÉ HAY QUE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA? -. PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE COLOCÁNDOSE A SU LADO.

\- PORQUÉ ES NUESTRO ÚLTIMO QUIDDITCH, Y TIENE QUE SER GRANDE LA CELEBRACIÓN -. EXPLICÓ RON, RÁPIDAMENTE.

\- YA, VALE. ENTIENDO -. DIJO ELLA, AUNQUE NO MUY ENTUSIASMO.

SE VOLVIÓ A SU SITIÓ E INTENTÓ VOLVER A SU LECTURA. PERO LE ERA IMPOSIBLE, YA QUE HACÍAN MUCHO RUIDO. SE LEVANTÓ DE SU LUGAR Y SALIÓ DE LA SALA.  
CAMINÓ POR LOS PASILLOS HACIA BAJO, PERO ALGO LA HIZO RETROCEDER Y CAER AL SUELO.

\- ¿PERO...? -. INTENTÓ DECIR, PERO PANSY LA DETUVO.

\- MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ -. DIJO ELLA, CON UNA VOS EMPALAGOSA E INSOPORTABLE. – LA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA.

HERMIONE LES MIRÓ Y SONRIÓ CON IRONÍA.

\- ENSERIO, ESE "INSULTO" ESTÁ MÁS QUEMADO QUE UNA FOGATA -. DIJO HERMIONE, LEVANTÁNDOSE.

\- SI QUISIERA HERIR TUS SENTIMIENTOS, SANGRE SUCIA, YA LO HUBIERA HECHO. SIN ENBARGO, NO HE VENIDO A INSULTARTE, NO, SINO, A PEDIRTE UN FAVOR -. DIJO  
PANSY, MIRÁNDOSE LAS UÑAS.

\- ¿UN FAVOR? -. PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE DESCONCERTADA.

\- SÍ. QUISIERA, QUE TE ALEJES DE MI DRAQUITO, PUTA -. DIJO PANSY DE GOLPE, CON BRONCA.

\- ¿QUÉ? -.

\- SI, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS? ¿QUE EN VERDAD VA A DEJARME A MÍ POR TI? POR FAVOR, ERES UNA SANGRE SUCIA, ES OBVIO QUE TE ESTA USANDO. MI DRAQUITO SÓLO ME  
QUIERE A MÍ, Y ME LO HA DEJADO CLARO ESTA MAÑANA, CUANDO DESPUÉS DE... BUENO TU ME ENTIENDES, ME HA PEDIDO QUE ME CASE CON ÉL -. LE INFORMÓ  
PANSY MOSTRÁNDOLE AQUELLA HERMOSA PIEDRA DE COLOR VERDE RODEADA POR UNA SERPIENTE DE PLATA.

HERMIONE MIRÓ UN LARGO RATO AQUEL ANILLO QUE LLEVABA PANSY. "OTRO ERROR..." PENSÓ. PERO SE COMPUSO EN SEGUIDA Y VOLVIÓ SU ATENCIÓN A ELLA.

\- ¿DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESO? -. PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE, CRUZÁNDOSE DE BRAZOS.

\- PORQUE ÉL ME LO HA CONTADO TODO. ME HA DICHO QUE EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTUVO ANDANDO CON UNA ZORRA, SUPUSE QUE TAL VEZ HABÍA SIDO UNA... YA  
SABES, UNA IDIOTA DEL MONTÓN MÁS, PERO CUANDO ME DIJO QUE ERAS TÚ, MADRE MÍA, POR POCO ME MUERO -. DECÍA PANSY CON MALICIA, BURLA Y  
DIVERSIÓN. - ASÍ QUE, NO TE METAS CON MI PROMETIDO, NO TE CONVIENE -. Y DICHO ESTO, SE DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y SE FUE MOVIENDO LAS CADERAS DE FORMA  
EXAGERADA Y RIDÍCULA.

HERMIONE LLEGÓ AL LAGO Y SE SENTÓ EN EL SUELO. LE DOLÍA... POR DIOS, QUE DOLÍA.

¿CASARSE? ¿CÓMO QUE CASARSE? UN MOMENTO, ENTONCES SIGNIFICA QUE SÓLO JUGÓ CON ELLA, ¿POR QUÉ NO LE SORPRENDE? AH ES CIERTO, ES DRACO MALFOY. ¿PERO POR QUÉ SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO UNA IDIOTA? NO SENTÍA NADA POR ÉL, Y CASI ESTABA SEGURA QUE ELLA HABÍA ACEPTADO LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO  
SIN CHISTAR.

BIEN, SE VE QUE ÉL SE APARTÓ DEL JUEGO Y ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YA SE CANSÓ DE REVOLCARSE CON ELLA Y VOLVIÓ CON LA OTRA. PERO... NO ERA SU NOVIO NO  
ERA NADA DE ELLA, ASÍ QUE NO SABÍA PORQUÉ SE PREOCUPABA TANTO DE QUE ÉL SE CASARA CON AQUELLA PANSY, ES MÁS MEJOR PARA ELLA, MENOS  
PROBLEMAS... PERO AUN ASÍ DOLÍA...

* * *

DRACO CAMINABA DE UN LADO PARA OTRO.

¿QUÉ MIERDA HABÍA HECHO? CÓMO EN SU SANO JUICIO HABÍA PERMITIDO TAL COSA, NO ENTENDÍA.

SE ENCONTRABA YA VESTIDO CON EL UNIFORME DE SU EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH Y CON SU ESCOBA EN MANO. PERO NO SE SENTÍA CAPACITADO PARA SALIR, NO,  
DESPUÉS DE QUE AQUEL INFELIZ DE DEAN THOMAS, LE DIJERA QUE HERMIONE EN REALIDAD LO HABÍA USADO PARA DARLES CELOS A ÉL, QUE ELLA SÓLO LO AMABA A  
ÉL. Y QUE EN LA CASA DE GRYFFINDOR, TODOS ELLOS SE BURLABAN DEL ESTÚPIDO DE DRACO MALFOY POR HABER SIDO UTILIZADO COMO UN TRAPO DE PISO...

¿ÉL UN TRAPO DE PISO? ¿DESDE CUANDO? AHORA QUE LO PENSABA, SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE NO PODÍA HABER CAÍDO MÁS BAJO DE LO BAJO. SE HABÍA DEJADO  
SEDUCIR POR UNA SANGRE SUCIA... ¿QUÉ DIRÁ SU MADRE?

NO, ESA SANGRE SUCIA SE LO IBA A PAGAR. YA IBA A SABER LO QUE SUCEDE CUANDO ALGUIEN COMO ELLA, LO USARA DE AQUELLA FORMA, ÉL NO ERA EL JUGUETE  
SEXUAL DE NADIE, Y MUCHO MENOS DE UNA SANGRE SUCIA.

DEJANDO AUN LADO AQUEL REPENTINO DOLOR, SÍ, PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE NO QUERÍA SENTIR NADA NO PODÍA, SALIÓ DE SU CASA CON AQUELLA FORMA DE SER  
SUYA TAN CONOCIDA. IBA HACER COMO QUE NO PASÓ NADA, COMO QUE NUNCA NI SIQUIERA HUBIESE MIRADO A LA SANGRE SUCIA MÁS QUE PARA INSULTARLA. IBA  
A IR Y IBA A ROMPER LOS HUESOS DE TODOS AQUELLOS ESTÚPIDOS GRIYNDOR´S...

* * *

\- BIEN CHICOS, VAMOS A SALIR AHÍ AFUERA Y DEJAREMOS CLARO QUE ESTE ES NUESTRO TERRITORIO -. DIJO HARRY, A TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS. - PERO SOBRE TODO,  
A DIVERTIRNOS.

HERMIONE NO SABÍA QUE HACÍA AHÍ, NO ERA PARTE DEL EQUIPO, Y EN RESUMEN NO PERTENECÍA AHÍ. DE HECHO, EN REALIDAD, LE ESTABA EMPEZANDO A  
INCOMODAR QUE DEAN LA ESTUVIESE VIENDO DE AQUELLA FORMA. LA ESTABA DESESPERANDO Y CANSANDO. MIRÓ A HARRY, Y HACIÉNDOLE UNA SEÑA CON LA  
CABEZA LE INDICÓ QUE SE IBA A COLOCAR EN LAS GRADAS, YA NO AGUANTABA MÁS AQUELLO.

SALIÓ AFUERA Y MIRÓ EL CIELO, ESTABA NUBLADO, Y EN EL AIRE SE PODÍA OLER LA TORMENTA DEMASIADO CERCA, PERO COMO ERA LA COSTUMBRE, HUBIERA  
TORMENTAS O HICIERA UN CALOR IMPRESIONANTE, ELLOS NUNCA DEJARÍA DE JUGAR QUIDDITCH, PASIÓN QUE ELLA NO TENÍA. EN ESE MOMENTO, PODÍA ESTAR  
LEYENDO UN BUEN LIBRO ACOSTADA EN SU CAMA, PERO NO, EN SU LUGAR SALÍA AL FRÍO Y ALENTABA A SUS AMIGOS.

SE SENTÓ AL LADO DE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, QUIEN NO PODÍA APARTAR LA VISTA DE LUNA LOVEGOOD, QUIEN ESTABA UBICADO EN LA OTRA PARTE, CERCA DE LOS  
PROFESORES.

ELLOS SÍ QUE FORMARÍAN UNA HERMOSA PAREJA, PERO ERAN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE TÍMIDOS, COMO PARA DEJAR QUE LAS COSAS ENTRE ELLOS FLUYA.

LOS EQUIPOS COMENZARON A SALIR A LA CANCHA. EN ESE MOMENTO SINTIÓ QUE SU CORAZÓN SE ENCOGÍA EN CUANTO LE VIO.

COMO SI SE TRATARA DE UN IMÁN, SUS MIRADAS SE ENCONTRARON. AMBOS SE MIRARON CON EL ORGULLO EN ALTO, CON ODIO, PERO EL "ENCUENTRO" FUE BREVE, YA  
QUE DRACO TUVO QUE CENTRAR TODA SU ATENCIÓN EN EL JUEGO.

EL ÚNICO QUE SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE ESTO, FUE DEAN, QUIEN ESTABA HIRVIENDO DE LOS CELOS QUE SENTÍA, Y QUE GRACIAS AL QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL  
JUEGO, SE LAS IBA A COBRAR.

PRONTO EL JUEGO EMPEZÓ, Y COMO SIEMPRE, LOS JUGADORES DABAN TODO DE SÍ. HASTA EL MOMENTO, IBA GANANDO SLYTHERIN 40 A 20, Y CADA VEZ SE PONÍA  
MEJOR.

DRACO SE ENCONTRABA BUSCANDO LA SNITCH DORADA, PORQUE LA VERDAD YA SE ENCONTRABA ABURRIDO DE ESTE JUEGO, TANTO QUE NO PRESTABA ATENCIÓN A  
NADA QUE LO RODEABA, NI SIQUIERA AL OTRO BUSCADOR QUE ERA HARRY.

\- MALFOY -. ESCUCHÓ QUE HARRY LE LLAMABA, PERO DE SEGURO QUE LO HIZO PARA QUE SE DISTRAIGA DE SU OBJETIVO, ASÍ QUE NI CASO LE HIZO.

PERO NO SE DIO CUENTA DE SU ERROR HASTA QUE UNA BLUDGER GOLPEÓ CON FUERZA SU CABEZA HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA DE SU ESCOBA DIRECTO AL SUELO,  
PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA TOCARLO, SE DESMAYÓ.

* * *

\- LO HAS HECHO APOSTA -. LE DIJO HERMIONE INDIGNADA.

\- DE ESO SE TRATA EL JUEGO... -. SE DEFENDIÓ DEAN.

\- NO DEAN, HAS JUGADO SUCIO -. ESTUVO DE ACUERDO HARRY QUE LO MIRABA FIJAMENTE. - LE HAS TIRADO LA BLUDGER CON UNA PUNTERÍA DIRECTO A SU CABEZA Y  
NO A SU ESCOBA COMO CORRESPONDE, TE HE VISTO -.

\- SE LO MERECÍA... -. AL FINAL DIJO DEAN, CRUZÁNDOSE DE BRAZOS.

\- ¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO? -. PREGUNTÓ RON DEJANDO SU ESCOBA EN EL SUELO.

\- NO LO ENTENDERÍAN -. DIJO DEAN AL TIEMPO QUE DEJABA LA SALA COMÚN.

DESPUÉS DE QUE DRACO CAYERA AL SUELO HARRY HABÍA HECHO DETENER EL  
JUEGO. LO LLEVARON AL HOSPITAL Y AHÍ LO DEJARON, INCONSCIENTE CON UN CORTE EN LA CABEZA QUE NO TENÍA PRESAGIO DE NADA BUENO.

HERMIONE SE HABÍA SENTIDO MAL, COMO SI EL GOLPE LO HUBIERA RECIBIDO ELLA, Y NO ÉL. QUERÍA IR A VERLO A LA ENFERMERÍA, PERO NO SE ANIMABA PORQUE  
NO QUERÍA ALERTAR A SUS AMIGOS NI COMPAÑEROS, NI QUERÍA DEJAR EN EVIDENCIA LO QUE TIENE, O BUENO, TENÍA CON DRACO A SUS COMPAÑEROS  
SERPIENTES... AUNQUE SÍ PODRÍA IR AL ANOCHECER, CUANDO NADIE ESTÉ DESPIERTO Y POR SI LAS DUDAS, TOMAR LA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD DE HARRY PARA NO SER  
VISTA NI POR LOS CUADROS, COSA QUE ALGUNOS ERAN MUY CHISMOSOS.

PERO EL TEMA AHORA ERA DESCUBRIR PORQUE DEAN HABÍA HECHO ESO A PROPÓSITO.

* * *

DRACO ABRIÓ LOS OJOS, SINTIÉNDOSE MAREADO Y PERDIDO, Y CON LA CABEZA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR.

\- POR FIN DESPIERTA, CREÍ QUE NO LO HARÍA HASTA DENTRO DE... UNOS DÍAS -. LE DIJO LA ENFERMERA MIENTRAS TOMABA SU PULSO.

\- ¿QUÉ...?

\- O SÍ, PUEDE QUE PRESENTE CONFUSIÓN O SENTIR PERDIDO, ES NORMAL YA QUE HA RECIBIDO UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA, SEÑOR MALFOY.

MALFOY SE QUEDÓ CALLADO, INTENTANDO RECORDAR QUE ES LO QUE HABÍA PASADO. LO ÚNICO QUE SECORDABA ERA EL GRITO DE POTTER, QUE SE MOVIERA Y EL  
IMPACTO DE LA PELOTA EN SU CARA.

\- ¿CUÁNDO ME PUEDO IR? -. PREGUNTÓ CON FRIALDAD, SENTÁNDOSE EN LA CAMA Y TOCÁNDOSE LA HERIDA DE LA CABEZA.

\- SI TODO SALE BIEN, MAÑANA EN LA TARDE PODRÁS VOLVER A TU RUTINA DIARIA.

\- BIEN.

* * *

HERMIONE ESTUVO GRAN PARTE DEL DÍA BUSCANDO EL VALOR NECESARIO PARA IR A VER A DRACO A LA ENFERMERÍA, AUNQUE SEA CUBIERTA CON LA CAPA DE HARRY,  
PERO NO PUDO. SE PARÓ VARIAS VECES ENFRENTE DE LA PUERTA, PERO AL FINAL VOLVÍA A DAR MARCHA ATRÁS. ¿PARA QUÉ IBA A IR? ¿PARA QUE ÉL SE BURLARA EN  
SU CARA? NO, GRACIAS. YA TENÍA SUFICIENTE CON LA NOVIECITA DE RON, QUE POR CIERTO, ESTABA CADA VEZ MÁS LOCA.

SABÍA QUE DRACO HABÍA DESPERTADO Y QUE LE DABAN EL ALTA AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, PERO ESO NO LE BASTA, TENÍA QUE COMPROBAR POR ELLA MISMA SI REALMENTE

SE ENCONTRABA BIEN, NO CREÍA QUE SALIERA REALMENTE INLESO DE AQUEL GOLPE, DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLA ERA MITAD MUGGLE, Y SABÍA QUE EL CEREBRO DE UNA  
PERSONA PODÍA SUFRIR DIVERSAS HERIDAS INTERNAS QUE A VECES NO SALÍAN A LA LUZ, HASTA LARGO TIEMPO. ALGO DENTRO DE ELLA, LE DECÍA QUE DRACO NO  
HABÍA SALIDO TODO DEL BIEN PARADO, NO QUERÍA PENSAR DE ESA FORMA, PERO NO PODÍA EVITARLO.

\- ¿EN QUÉ PIENSAS, HERMS? -. LE PREGUNTÓ DE GOLPE GINNY.

\- ¿EH?

\- QUE, ¿EN QUÉ PIENSAS?

\- NI SIQUIERA YO MISMA LO SE... ¿HAS HABLADO CON DEAN?

\- NO, NI ME INTERESA HABLAR CON ÉL.

\- BUENO, YO NO LO CULPO...

\- ¿QUÉ DICES? SE HA COMPORTADO DE FORMA INDEBIDA.

\- LE HA DADO A MALFOY LO QUE SE MERECE, ASÍ QUE NO CREO QUE SE HALLA COMPORTADO DE FORMA INDEBIDA. MALFOY SIEMPRE SE BUSCA LOS PROBLEMAS.

HERMIONE LA MIRÓ POR UN MOMENTO, Y MOLESTA SE LEVANTÓ DE LA MESA, Y SIN DECIRLE NADA SE LARGO DE LA BIBLIOTECA. LE MOLESTABA QUE HABLARAN MAL  
DE LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SE ENCONTRABAN PRESENTE PARA DEFENDERSE... BUENO NO LE GUSTABA QUE SE METIERAN CON ÉL, SÍ SABÍA QUE ÉL SE BUSCABA LOS  
PROBLEMAS, AL IGUAL QUE TODO EL MUNDO Y POR ESO NO TODOS ERAN GOLPEADOS CON UNA BLUDGER.

NO QUERÍA IR A LA SALA COMÚN Y ACABABA DE SALIR DE LA BIBLIOTECA, ASÍ QUE SE DIRIGIÓ DIRECTO A LA SALA DE ASTRONOMÍA. PARECÍA UNA NOCHE PRESIOSA PARA MIRAR LAS ESTRELLAS, APAGANDO TODAS LAS VELAS Y DEJANDO A UN LADO SUS LIBROS, SE SENTÓ EN EL SUELO Y COMENZÓ A CONTEMPLAR EL CIELO. CERRÓ LOS OJOS Y SE CONCENTRÓ EN SENTIR EL AIRE TIBIO QUE GOLPEABA CONTRA SU CARA DE FORMA CÁLIDA, LLENANDO CADA PORO DE SU PIEL CON FRESCURA. DE PRONTO, SU MENTE LE JUGO, LO QUE ELLA CREÍA UNA MALA PASADA. COMENZÓ A RECORDAR AQUELLOS MOMENTOS QUE HABÍA PASADO CON DRACO, LA SENSACIÓN DE SU PIEL CONTRA LA DE ELLA, LAS CARICIAS... SUS BESOS... AQUELLOS OJOS GRISES CON MIRADA FRÍA Y MALICIOSA, QUE EN MOMENTOS DE PASIÓN ERAN DISTINTOS, DEMOSTRABAN LO QUE REALMENTE SE OCULTABA DEBAJO DE AQUELLA MÁSCARA QUE NUNCA SE QUERÍA QUITAR... SIN DUDA ERA UN AMANTE ESTUPENDO.

MOVIENDO LA CABEZA DE UN LADO A OTRO, VOLVIÓ A LA REALIDAD. SE ABRAZÓ A ELLA MISMA, DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE QUE TODO AQUELLO ACABÓ. ÉL ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON OTRA Y ELLA NO QUERÍA SER LA SEGUNDA DE NADIE, ASÍ QUE HACIENDO FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD PROPIA, SE ALEJARÍA DE ÉL, Y EN CUANTO A LO DE IR A VISITARLO, NI AHÍ. NADA DE HABLARLE NI SIQUIERA MIRARLO. SU TRATO VOLVERÍA A HACER EL DE SIEMPRE, COMO ERA ANTES DE ENTRAR EN SUS TRAMPOSAS REDES.

SUSPIRANDO CON FRUSTRACIÓN, PERO DECIDIDA, SE LEVANTÓ Y FUE A SU SALA COMÚN.

* * *

PANSY, LUEGO DE QUE ÉL SALIERA DE LA ENFERMERÍA ANTES DE QUE LA ENFERMERA LE DIERA EL ALTA, LE EMPEZÓ A SEGUIR PARA TODAS PARTES, COMO UNA GARRAPATA. YA LO TENÍA CANSADO Y ARTO DE ESCUCHAR ESA ESTÚPIDA Y MOLESTA RISA, QUE EMPLEABA CADA VEZ DE DECÍA ALGO. LA VERDAD, ES QUE SE SENTÍA MOLESTO PORQUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA LE MIRÓ CUANDO PASÓ A SU LADO, SIGUIÓ HABLANDO COMO SI NADA CON ESE LONGBOTTOM, Y ESO NO SÓLO LE MOLESTÓ, QUE SINO, TAMBIÉN LE PUSO CELOSO.

ESA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA Y SU NOVIECITO SE IBAN A ENTERAR DE QUE ERA REALMENTE CAPAS UN MALFOY. ELLA POR TRATARLO COMO SI FUERA SU JUGUETE Y ÉL PORQUE POR POCO NO LE MATA. SONRIÉNDO CON MALICIA, ABRAZÓ A PANSY Y EMPEZÓ A INGENIAR EL PLAN PERFECTO PARA MATAR A DOS PÁJAROS DE UN TIRO.

LUEGO DE QUE LAS CLASES TERMINARAN, SE SACÓ EL UNIFORME Y SE PUSO UN PANTALÓN BAQUERO NEGRO Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA CON SUS BOTAS DE CUERO PREFERIDAS Y PEINÁNDOSE DE FORMA DESCUIDADA, SALIÓ DE SU HABITACIÓN EN BUSCA DE PANSY, YA QUE HABÍAN PLANEADO SALIR JUNTO CON THEODORE, BLAISE, ASTORIA Y ELENNA, A TOMAR ALGO A LAS TRES ESCOBAS. NO QUERÍA IR, PERO NO PODÍA QUEDARSE EN EL CASTILLO, AUN NO TENÍA LAS IDEAS CLARAS EN SU CABEZA Y NECESITABA UN POCO DE DISTRACCIÓN.

SE HABÍA LEVANTADO MAREADO Y CONFUNDIDO, PERO ESTABA ESPERANDO IRSE DE LA ENFERMERÍA, Y SI DECÍA ALGO DE LO QUE SENTÍA REALMENTE, DE SEGURO QUE NO LE IBAN A DEJAR IR, ASÍ QUE DIJO QUE SE SENTÍA BIEN Y SE LARGÓ. PERO AHORA, COMENZABA A SENTIRSE PEOR DE LO QUE SE SENTÍA EN LA MAÑANA, LA CABEZA NO SÓLO LE LATÍA, SINO, QUE TAMBIÉN PARECÍA QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR, Y LE ESTABA COMENZANDO A CONTAR CONCENTRARSE EN LAS COSAS, PERO COMO BUEN MALFOY DEJÓ LOS DOLORES AUN LADO Y NO LES DIO IMPORTANCIA.

\- OH, NENE, ERES TAN SEXY -. LE DIJO PANSY ACERCÁNDOSE A ÉL Y DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

\- VAMOS, NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO -. CONTESTÓ ÉL, ALEJÁNDOLA DE ÉL.

SALIERON DE LAS MAZMORRAS Y SE JUNTARON CON SUS COMPAÑEROS.

\- ¿VIERON? EL WEASLEY PONIÉNDOSE EN RIDÍCULO CON AQUELLA ZORRA, ¿ACASO NADIE LE DICE QUE AQUELLA SE ACOSTÓ CON MEDIO CASTILLO? -. DIJO PANSY, CON BURLA Y APUNTÁNDOLOS CON EL DEDO.

\- PARECE QUE SÍ, PERO PREFIERE HACER OÍDOS SORDOS, DESPUÉS DE TODO NADIE LE SARÍA NI LA HORA... CLARO, SÓLO SI SE TRATA DE LA GRANGER -. CONTESTÓ ASTORIA.

\- ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? -. PREGUNTÓ DRACO, SIN PODER EVITAR LOS CELOS.

\- HE ESCUCHADO POR AHÍ, QUE ELLA NO SÓLO ESTÁ ENAMORADA, SINO, QUE TAMBIÉN PERDIÓ LA VIRGINIDAD CON ESE...

\- CORRECCIÓN, QUERIDA ASTORIA, ELLA AHORA SE ENCUENTRA MOJADA POR AQUEL ESTÚPIDO LEÓN... ¿ALGUIEN RECUERDA AUNQUE SEA SU CARA? -. PREGUNTÓ CON IRONÍA PANSY MIRANDO A SUS AMIGOS Y NOVIO.

DRACO APRETÓ LA MANDÍBULA Y NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA. INTENTÓ CONTROLARSE HASTA QUE AL FIN PUDO, CUANDO SU AMIGO BLAISE LE DIO UN CODAZO Y DEJÓ DE APRETAR LOS PUÑOS. THEODORE Y BLAISE LO MIRARON CON EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO, PERO NO DIJERON NADA. LUEGO DE CAMINAR UN BUEN RATO AL FINAL LLEGARON A LAS TRES ESCOBAS Y ENTRARON. PIDIERON UN WHISKY DE FUEGO Y SE SENTARON AL REDEDOR DE UNA MESA.

\- SE VIENEN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO, Y DRAQUITO MI VIDA, CREO QUE SERÁ EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA CASARNOS -. DIJO PANSY DE GOLPE.

\- NO ME APETECE CASARME TODAVÍA -. CONTESTÓ ÉL, SIN SIQUIERA MIRARLA.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¿O NO ASTORIA QUE ES UNA LINDA ESTACIÓN PARA QUE DOS JÓVENES ENAMORADOS SE CASEN?

\- SÍ, ESTOY MÁS QUE DE ACUERDO CON PANSY...

\- ¿QUÉ VA A SUCEDER CON EL PARTIDO? -. PREGUNTÓ DRACO, PARA EVITAR SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO IDIOTECES.

\- VAMOS A TENER UN SEGUNDO PARTIDO, DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA. SEGÚN ME HAN DICHO QUE MCGONAGALL SUSPENDIÓ A THOMAS Y NOS DIO OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, QUE ESTOY MÁS QUE SEGURO QUE VAMOS A GANAR -. DIJO THEODORE, FELIZ DE HABLAR DE ALGO QUE LE INTERESA.

\- GENIAL, ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER NUEVAS TÉCNICAS Y... -. IBA DICIENDO DRACO, PERO NO PUDO TERMINAR, YA QUE ESCUCHÓ UNA RISA MUY CONOCIDA, CERCA DE ÉL.

POR INSTINTO SE DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y LA ENCONTRÓ EN SEGUIDA, SENTADA AL LADO DE SUS AMIGOS. SUS MIRADAS SE ENCONTRARON, PERO ELLA LA APARTÓ CON RAPIDEZ Y SIGUIÓ HABLANDO. VOLVIENDO LA ATENCIÓN A SUS PROPIOS AMIGOS, CONTINUÓ HABLANDO.

DE ACUERDO LOS MINUTOS IBAN PASANDO, DRACO SE SENTÍA CADA VEZ PEOR. NO SÓLO POR EL PROFUNDO DOLOR QUE SENTÍA EN SU CABEZA, TAMBIÉN POR SEGUIR PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN A AQUELLA RISA, QUE TANTO LE GUSTABA, QUE NO SE PODÍA COMPARAR CON NADA, Y QUE DE LO MUCHO QUE LE GUSTARÍA SER EL DUEÑO DE AQUELLA MELODÍA. MOLESTO POR SUS PROPIOS PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS, SE LEVANTÓ DE SU LUGAR Y DICIENDO QUE IBA AL BAÑO SE ALEJÓ DE SUS AMIGOS.

PARA IR AL BAÑO DEBÍA PASAR POR LA MESA DE LOS LEONES, ASÍ QUE PONIENDO SU MEJOR CARA, CARENTE DE EMOCIÓN ALGUNA IBA PASANDO POR AHÍ CON PASO NORMAL, Y MIRANDO PARA OTRO LADO, HASTA QUE ELLA SE LEVANTÓ DE GOLPE DE SU ASIENTO CON UN VASO DE ALGÚN TIPO DE JUGO, QUE HIZO QUE SE LO VOLVIERA TODO ENCIMA A DRACO. ESTE POR UN MOMENTO, SE SINTIÓ CONFUNDIDO PERO PRONTO VOLVIÓ A SER EL MISMO.

\- PERO, ¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA? -. DIJO CON MALICIA Y BRUTALIDAD.

\- LO... LO SIENTO -. SE DISCULPÓ ELLA, HACIENDO UNA MUECA DE DOLOR.

\- ¿QUÉ LO SIENTES? ¿QUÉ HAGO CON TU LO SIENTO?

\- VALE MALFOY, NO ES PARA TANTO...

\- ESTO NO ES CONTIGO, POTTER -. SIGUIÓ DRACO MENOSPRECIÁNDOLA Y TRATÁNDOLA COMO UNA CUALQUIERA.

PERO CLARO, HERMIONE SACANDO LA LEONA QUE TENÍA DENTRO SE DEFENDIÓ DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE ÉL LE ESTABA TRATANDO. TODOS EN EL BAR, SE ENCONTRABAN OBSERVANDO LA PELEA, UNA PELEA MUY ENTRETENIDA Y EMOCIONANTE COMO NINGUNA.

\- HAY POR FAVOR, DE SEGURO AÚN NECESITAS DE MAMI Y PAPI PARA PODER SEGUIR RESPIRANDO -. DIJO HERMIONE FURIOSA, ESPERANDO EL PRÓXIMO INSULTO DE DRACO, QUE NUNCA LLEGÓ, YA QUE ÉL SE AGARRÓ LA CABEZA CON AMBAS MANOS Y CALLÓ AL SUELO ARRODILLADO.

DRACO INTENTABA CON TODAS SUS FUERZA IGNORAR EL DOLOR, PERO ERA INSOPORTABLE, MUCHO MÁS INSOPORTABLE QUE UN CRUCIO. CERRÓ LOS OJOS CON FUERZA E INTENTÓ BLOQUEAR SU MENTE, PERO NADA AYUDABA. DE PRONTO SINTIÓ DOS MANOS AGARRANDO LAS SUYAS Y ALEJÁNDOSELAS DE SU CABEZA. LAS DEJÓ A SUS COSTADOS MANTENIENDO AUN LOS OJOS CERRADOS. AQUELLA MANOS VOLVIERON A SU CABEZA Y CON UNA VOS CALMA Y SERENA LE OBLIGÓ A ABRIR LOS OJOS. ELLA LE MIRÓ DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS Y PRONTO COMENZÓ A SENTIRSE MEJOR, EL DOLOR SE IBA EVAPORANDO COMO EL AIRE. PRONTO SE SINTIÓ CANSADO Y SIN DARSE CUENTA SE DESMAYÓ.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ya no queda nada

**_CAPÍTULO 5 - YA NO QUEDA NADA_**

SUS AMIGOS LA MIRABAN. SENTÍA QUE SE HABÍA METIDO EN UN BUEN LIO, PERO NO SENTÍA HABER GASTADO TODA SU ENERGÍA PARA CURARLE AQUELLA HERIDA QUE TENÍA EN LA CABEZA Y DELANTE DE NO SÓLO SUS AMIGOS, SINO, TAMBIÉN DE LOS COMPAÑEROS DE ÉL.

\- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? -. PREGUNTÓ UN MOLESTO RON.

\- LO HAS VISTO, Y CREO QUE SI ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTO, LO ENTENDERÍAS -. CONTESTÓ HERMIONE, SIN GANAS DE ESCUCHAR LOS REGAÑOS DE SUS AMIGOS.

\- TE HAS ESTADO LIANDO CON ÉL, ¿NO? -. PREGUNTÓ GINNY, SIN MIRARLA.

HERMIONE NO CONTESTÓ, ¿PARA QUÉ? ELLOS YA SABÍAN LA RESPUESTA DE TODAS FORMAS.

\- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HERMIONE? -. LE GRITÓ RON - ERES UNA TRAIDORA, SÍ, UNA TRAIDORA.

\- ¿TRAIDORA? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR INTENTAR SER FELIZ? ES MI VIDA RONALD Y SÓLO MÍA... -.

\- HERMIONE... ENTIENDE ESTO... -. INTENTÓ DECIR HARRY, PERO FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR GINNY.

\- ELLA TIENE RAZÓN, ES SU VIDA. NO SÉ PORQUE NOS TENEMOS QUE PREOCUPAR TANTO POR ELLA -. DIJO ELLA CON DUREZA.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿EN CERIO? ¿SE COMPORTAN DE ESTA MANERA SÓLO PORQUE NO LES HE DICHO SOBRE DRACO? -. PREGUNTÓ INDIGNADA HERMIONE.

\- ¿AHORA ES DRACO? -. DIJO INDIGNADO RON.

\- LO SENTIMOS HERMIONE, PERO NO ENTENDEMOS -. DIJO HARRY.

\- USTEDES DEJARON DE ENTENDERME HACE MUCHO TIEMPO...

\- ¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES? -. PREGUNTÓ GINNY.

\- ESO, QUE DESDE QUE COMENZAMOS EL CURSO SÓLO SE INTERESARON POR USTEDES NADA MÁS. POCO A POCO ME IBAN DEJANDO A UN LADO, NO SABEN COMO ME SENTÍA... Y CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS JUNTOS, COMO HOY, NI SIQUIERA ME PREGUNTARON COMO ESTABA. HE INTENTADO HABLAR CON USTEDES MUCHAS VECES, PERO ESTABAN TAN OCUPADOS VIVIENDO SUS HISTORIAS DE AMOR, QUE NI SIQUIERA SABÍA COMO INTERRUMPIRLOS...

\- CLARO, Y POR ESO TE FUISTE A REVOLCAR POR AHÍ, CON MALFOY. MUY DIGNA DE TI -. DIJO RON, CON ASCO.

HERMIONE LE MIRÓ. DOLIDA Y DESTRUIDA. SE LEVANTÓ DE LA BUTACA Y SE ACERCÓ A LA VENTANA.

\- DI LO QUE QUIERAS RONALD, NO CREO QUE PUEDAS HERIRME MÁS DE LO QUE ME HAS HERIDO. SI, ME HE ACOSTADO CON MALFOY Y NO ME ARREPIENTO. ÉL HA SABIDO COMO TRATARME, Y NO COMO TÚ, QUE EN LA PRIMERA DE CAMBIO, ME HAS DEJADO TIRADA. TE DI ALGO Y A CAMBIO TÚ NO ME HAS DADO NADA.

TODOS SE QUEDARON POR UN LARGO RATO EN SILENCIO. HARRY COMPRENDÍA A SU AMIGA, PERO GINNY NI RON QUERÍAN COMPRENDER NADA. ESTABAN ENOJADOS CON ELLA, Y NO IMPORTABA LO QUE DIJERAN.

\- SOLO QUERÍA SENTIR, OLVIDAR LA SOLEDAD Y EL DOLOR.

\- PERO ESTO ES ASQUEROSO -. DIJO RON.

\- DE IGUAL FORMA, YA NO QUEDA NADA ENTRE ÉL Y YO -. DIJO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SUS OJOS SE LLENABAN DE LÁGRIMAS.

\- GRACIAS A MERLÍN...

HERMIONE SE DIO VUELVA CON RAPIDEZ Y LO MIRÓ. ENOJADA, REALMENTE ENOJADA. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ENTENDÍA? ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJABA AUN LADO LOS PREJUICIOS Y HACÍAN UN INTENTO POR SER UN BUEN AMIGO? LA RABIA LA ESTABA CONSUMIENDO, Y NO SABÍA COMO CONTROLARLA, ASÍ QUE TANTO QUE INTENTÓ CONTENERSE, AL FINAL TERMINÓ REVENTANDO EL VIDRIO DE LOS GRANDES VENTANALES. MIRÓ UNA VEZ MÁS CON DOLOR A SUS AMIGOS Y SALIÓ DE LA SALA COMÚN, DEJANDO VIDRIOS ESPARCIDOS POR TODOS LADOS Y UNA INMENSA OSCURIDAD.

* * *

LA ENFERMERA HABÍA HECHO ACOSTAR A DRACO EN LA CAMA. SABÍA QUE ALGO CON ESE CHICO IBA A PASAR EN CUANDO LO VIO PESTAÑEAR DE FORMA RARA, PERO NUNCA SE IMAGINÓ QUE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER DEBIERA UTILIZAR UN HECHIZO DE SANACIÓN DE TAL MAGNITUD PARA CURAR UNA HEMORRAGIA INTERNA Y MUY GRABE.

IBA A TARDAR UN BUEN Y LARGO RATO EN DESPERTAR, YA QUE GRAN PARTE DEL HECHIZO CONSISTÍA EN CURAR A LA PERSONA TOTALMENTE CUANDO ESTA ENTRABA EN UN ESTADO DE INCONSCIENCIA TOTAL, COMO EN UN TRANSE AISLADO DE SU MENTE. Y LO ÚNICO QUE ESPERABA ERA QUE EL CHICO DESPERTARA BIEN Y SIN SECUELAS.

* * *

AL DÍAS SIGUIENTE HERMIONE SE DESPERTÓ MOLESTA, NO EN EL SENTIDO DE ÁNIMO, SINO, QUE FÍSICO. SE SENTÍA MEDIA MAREADA Y CON EL ESTÓMAGO REVUELTO, Y MUY CANSADA A PESAR DE HABER TOMADO UNA POCIÓN PARA DORMIR. AGRADECIÓ EL HECHO DE COLOCAR SU RELOJ SIEMPRE MÁS TEMPRANO DE LO QUE DEBÍA, ASÍ QUE SE QUEDÓ UN RATO ACOSTADA MIRANDO EL TECHO PARA VER SI ESA HORRIBLE SENSACIÓN SE IBA.

NO PUDO EVITAR RECORDAR LAS CARAS DE SUS AMIGOS Y SUS QUEJAS. PRONTO SUS OJOS SE LLENARON DE LÁGRIMAS DE PENA Y DOLOR. AHORA SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO NO LLORABA, POR UN LADO DRACO HABÍA HECHO OLVIDAR EL DOLOR Y EL VACÍO QUE EXISTÍA EN SU INTERIOR, Y AHORA QUE SABÍA QUE NUNCA MÁS IBA A ESTAR A SU LADO, TODOS AQUELLOS SENTIMIENTOS VOLVERÍAN. CUBRIÓ SU BOCA PARA TRATAR DE PARAR UN QUEJIDO DE ANGUSTIA. VOLVIÓ A INTENTAR LEVANTARSE, PERO AUN SE SENTÍA MOLESTA, Y COMO NO QUERÍA LLEGAR TARDE SE LEVANTÓ IGUAL Y COMENZÓ A ARREGLARSE.

SE BAÑÓ, CEPILLÓ SUS DIENTES Y CORTO CABELLO, Y SE VISTIÓ CON EL UNIFORME. SE MIRÓ AL ESPEJO Y SE SINTIÓ RARA, PARECÍA QUE EMANABA DE ELLA CHISPAS. SONRIENDO CON IRONÍA TOMÓ SU CARTERA Y SE DIRIGIÓ AL COMEDOR.

MIENTRAS IBA DE CAMINO PARA ALLÁ, MUCHOS DE LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE PASABAN POR SU LADO LA MIRABAN. COMENTABAN A SU PASO, ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS ERAN DE DESACUERDO, MIENTRAS QUE OTROS DE ENVIDIA. A PESAR DE HABER ESCUCHADO DE TODO, SIGUIÓ SU CAMINO HACIENDO DE CUENTA QUE NO PASABA NADA, QUE NO VEÍA A NADIE.

ENTRÓ AL COMEDOR Y TODOS LA MIRARON. OH, AHORA TENÍA QUE AGUANTAR TODO ESO Y SÓLO POR HABER PASADO TIEMPO CON DRACO. SE SENTÓ EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, QUE AUN SE ENCONTRABA VACÍO YA QUE NINGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS SE ENCONTRABA. SE SIRVIÓ LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRÓ, UNAS TOSTADAS CON MERMELADA DE FRUTILLA, PANECILLOS DE CANELA Y UN VASO DE LECHO CON UNAS GOTAS DE CAFÉ.

\- HOLA HERMIONE -. LA SALUDARON NEVILLE Y LUNA, MIENTRAS SE SENTABAN A CADA LADO.

\- HOLA -. LES SALUDÓ FELIZ DE TENER COMPONÍA.

LOS TRES COMENZARON A HABLAR DE TEMAS SIN IMPORTANCIA ALGUNO.

\- TE VES DISTINTA -. DIJO DE GOLPE LUNA, SIN DEJAR DE MIRARLA. - BRILLAS.

\- ¿QUÉ DICES? -. RIÓ HERMIONE.

\- ES CIERTO, BRILLAS. Y TE VES MÁS HERMOSA.

\- OH, POR FAVOR.

HERMIONE SE QUEDÓ CALLADA. EMPEZÓ A SENTIR COMO LO POCO QUE HABÍA COMIDO QUERÍA VOLVER A SALIR. EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO IBA A VOMITAR Y SI NO IBA AL BAÑO EN SEGUIDA LO IBA A HACER AHÍ NO MÁS, Y LAS COSAS IBAN A SER MÁS EMBARAZOSAS SI ENSUCIABA EL PISO CON UN ASQUEROSO VÓMITO. SE DISCULPÓ Y SE LEVANTÓ, COLOCANDO UNA MANO EN SU ESTÓMAGO. PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA LLEGAR A LA PUERTA, PANSY PARKINSON Y SUS AMIGUITAS DE PUSIERON AL FRENTE DE ELLA Y OCULTANDO LA PUERTA.

\- MALDITA ZORRA, TE LO HE ADVERTIDO. QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ÉL Y SIN EMBARGO VAS Y HACES UNO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS HECHIZOS Y DICES SALVAR SU VIDA. POR FAVOR, TÚ, PUTA, NO HAS HECHO NADA, SÓLO HAS HECHO UNA ESCENITA PARA QUE ÉL PIENSE ESO Y QUEDÁRTELO PARA TI. POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS ÉL VA A SER MI MARIDO, ASÍ QUE DÉJALO EN PAZ -. LE DIJO PANSY, MOSTRANDO SU VARITA.

\- YA PANSY, DÉJALA -. LE DIJO SU AMIGO BLAISE.

\- ¿QUÉ LA DEJE? HA PUESTO EN RIDÍCULO A DRAQUITO, HA MANCHADO SU NOMBRE CON SU SANGRE SUCIA -. SIGUIÓ PANSY.

HERMIONE QUERÍA CONTESTAR A SUS ESTÚPIDAS QUEJAS, PERO SI LO HACÍA DEJARÍA SALIR TODO LO QUE HABÍA COMIDO Y ELLA NO QUERÍA ESO.

\- LE HA SALVADO LA VIDA -. DIJO THEODORE.

\- ES MENTIRA, YA LES DIJE QUE FUE... -. PERO NO PUDO TERMINAR DE HABLAR, YA QUE HERMIONE NO HABÍA AGUANTADO MÁS SU IDIOTEZ Y LE VOMITÓ EN SUS ZAPATOS.

PANSY CHILLÓ AL IGUAL QUE SUS AMIGAS, MIENTRAS QUE BLAISE Y THEODORE MIRARON SORPRENDIDOS A UNA HERMIONE CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS, QUE CORRIENDO CON DE UN MANOTAZO A PANSY SALIÓ DEL COMEDOR. CORRIÓ HASTA LLEGAR A SU CUARTO Y COLOCANDO UN HECHIZO DESPUÉS DE LAVARSE LA BOCA, SE ACURRUCÓ EN SU CAMA. QUE VERGÜENZA SENTÍA. NO PODÍA HABERSE PUESTO MÁS EN RIDÍCULO PORQUE NO SABÍA COMO. PARA COLMO LO VIERON LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE SUS COMPAÑEROS...

SINTIÓ QUE ALGUIEN GOLPEABA LA PUERTA, PERO NO LE DIO IMPORTANCIA, NO QUERÍA VER A NADIE. NO SE SENTÍA CON FUERZAS NI GANAS DE TENER QUE EXPLICAR NADA, SÓLO QUERÍA DORMIR Y ALEJAR AQUELLA MAL SENSACIÓN QUE PROVENÍA DE SU VIENTRE.

* * *

\- HAY QUE IR A VER A MCGONAGALL, ELLA NO HA SALIDO EN TODO EL DÍA DESDE QUE VOMITÓ -. DIJO HARRY. - NO CONTESTA NUESTRO LLAMADO, NI QUIERE ABRIR LA PUERTA.

\- OH HARRY, ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE... YO NO SÉ PORQUE ACTUÉ DE AQUELLA FORMA. ME SENTÍ TRAICIONADA -. QUERÍA DISCULPARSE GINNY.

\- PERO SABES, QUE ESE SENTIMIENTO, ES UN SENTIMIENTO EGOÍSTA. DESPUÉS DE TODO, NOSOTROS NO LE DIMOS SUFICIENTE COMPAÑÍA NI NOS COMPORTAMOS COMO UNOS BUENOS AMIGOS, DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, SÓLO NOS COMPORTAMOS CON ELLA COMO SI FUÉRAMOS CONOCIDOS NADA MÁS -. LE EXPLICÓ HARRY, MIRANDO LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE HERMIONE. - PERO YA NO, VOLVEREMOS A SER LOS MISMO DE SIEMPRE CON ELLA. Y ESTO TAMBIÉN VA INCLUIDO PARA VOS, RON.

\- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿ACASO NO LO VEN? SE HA REVOLCADO CON UN MALFOY, ES LO MÁS ASQUEROSO QUE HE PODIDO VER EN MI VIDA.

\- VETE A LA MIERDA RONALD -. LE DIJO SU HERMANA MENOR ECHÁNDOLO.

\- YA ME VAN A DAR LA RAZÓN -. DIJO ANTES DE IRSE.

* * *

UNA VEZ MÁS DESPERTÓ EN LA ENFERMERÍA, PERO ESTA VEZ SE SENTÍA GENIAL, COMO NUEVO. SU MENTE ERA TAN RÁPIDA COMO SIEMPRE, NO, ERA MEJOR. SE SENTÍA PODEROSO Y LLENO DE VIDA.

MIRÓ A SU ALREDEDOR, Y VIO QUE NO HABÍA NADIE. SALIÓ DE LA CAMA Y BUSCÓ SU ROPA. SE VISTIÓ Y SALIENDO SIN HACER RUIDO, SE DIRIGIÓ A SU SALA COMÚN. SE SENTÍA DE MARAVILLA, ASÍ QUE NO PENSABA QUEDARSE EN LA ENFERMERÍA.

NO PODÍA RECORDAR QUE ES LO QUE HABÍA PASADO CUANDO TUBO AQUEL... NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE NOMBRE PONERLE A ESE DOLOR O HECHO. SÓLO RECORDABA AQUELLAS MANOS CÁLIDAS Y SUAVES, Y UNA VOS DULCE QUE HABLABA EN LATÍN.

SÍ... ELLA LE HABÍA CURADO, LE HABÍA SALVADO LA VIDA. PERO ESO NO QUIETABA EL HECHO DE QUE LE HABÍA USADO, DE QUE LE HABÍA MENTIDO Y ENGAÑADO...

AUNQUE EL SENTIMIENTO AHORA ESTABA UN TANTO DISMINUIDO. PERO QUE NI PIENSE PORQUE LE SALVÓ LA VIDA ÉL IBA A IR A DAR LAS GRACIAS, NO. ERA UN MALFOY Y ADEMÁS EN NINGÚN MOMENTO LE PIDIÓ QUE LE SALVARA, ASÍ QUE NO VENGA A HACERSE LA SANTITA CON ALAS Y TODO.

\- ¡DRAQUITO! -. NI BIEN ENTRÓ DENTRO DE LA SALA COMÚN, PANSY SE ABALANZÓ HACIA ÉL. - OH, NENE... ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA... NO SABÍA QUE HACER, TE JURO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE IR E INTERNARME CONTIGO.

DRACO LE DIO UN BESO Y SE LA SACÓ DE ENCIMA. ODIABA CUANDO PANSY HACÍA ESAS COSAS, Y REALMENTE NO LA SOPORTABA. SE ACERCÓ A SUS AMIGOS, QUE LE SALUDARON CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE CABEZA.

\- SEGÚN LO QUE HEMOS ESCUCHADO, NO SALDRÍAS HASTA UNOS DÍAS -. LE DIJO BLAISE, DEJANDO AÚN LADO EL DIARIO EL PROFETA.

\- NO ESTABA DISPUESTO A VERIFICARLO -. CONTESTÓ ÉL ACOMODÁNDOSE EN EL SILLÓN.

TODOS ESTUVIERON CALLADOS, HASTA INCLUSO PANSY, QUE SE ENCONTRABA JUGANDO CON UN MECHÓ DE SU PELO Y MASTICANDO CHICLE.

\- QUE ABURRIMIENTO, ME VOY A MI CUARTO -. DIJO AL FINAL, PANSY AL VER QUE NADIE NI SIQUIERA LE MIRABA, Y HACIÉNDOLE INSINUACIONES A DRACO, QUIEN TAMPOCO LE HIZO CASO.

CUANDO SE FUE EL ÚLTIMO SLYTHERIN, Y SÓLO QUEDARON LOS AMIGOS, BLAISE SE INCLINÓ HACIA DELANTE AL FRENTE DE SU AMIGO.

\- ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ EN EL BAR? -. LE PREGUNTÓ BLAISE.

DRACO LE MIRÓ UN LARGO RATO HASTA QUE CORRIÓ LA MIRADA Y EMPEZÓ A VER LAS LLAMAS DE LA CHIMENEA.

\- ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? -. CONTESTÓ, HACIÉNDOSE EL DESENTENDIDO.

\- NO MIENTAS DRACO, NO SOMOS ESTÚPIDOS NI CIEGOS. VIMOS COMO DISCUTÍAS CON GRANGER, TAMBIÉN VIMOS CAÍSTE AL SUELO Y GRANGER TE SOCORRIÓ AL INSTANTE. VIMOS COMO TE CURARA, Y HABLANDO EN UN PERFECTO LATÍN...

\- ¿Y BLAISE? ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? SABES QUE LA GRANGER ES ASÍ, SE CREE LA SALVADORA DEL MUNDO.

\- ¿ACASO SABES QUE CLASE DE HECHIZO UTILIZÓ? Y SI YO FUERA ELLA, NO ARRIESGARÍA MI VIDA POR UN CRETINO COMO TÚ -. DIJO THEODORE, MIRÁNDOLO CON RECELO.

\- ADEMÁS ESTÁ EL HECHO DE QUE EL HECHIZO SÓLO PUEDE LLEVARLO A CABO UNA PERSONA QUE TUBO MÁS QUE CONTACTO CON LA PERSONA ENFERMA.

\- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? -. PREGUNTÓ DRACO, AHORA MIRÁNDOLO.

\- QUE TÚ ESTUVISTE CON GRANGER Y QUE ESTOY MÁS QUE SEGURO QUE NO SÓLO SE AGARRARON DE LAS MANOS -. LE CONTESTÓ BLAISE. - Y COMO DIJE, EL HECHIZO ES MUY PODEROSO Y PELIGROSO. QUE AUN ESTÉ VIVA, SIGNIFICA QUE ES MUY FUERTE -. CONCLUYÓ SENTÁNDOSE MEJOR EN EL SOFÁ.

VOLVIÓ EL SILENCIO ENTRE ELLOS. DRACO PERDIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE QUE NO HABÍA PENSADO EN SÍ LA CONSECUENCIA QUE PODRÍA TRAER UN HECHIZO SANADOR, NUNCA HABÍA HECHO ALGO POR EL ESTILO, Y ESPERABA TAMPOCO USARLO CON NADIE... ¿PERO EN QUÉ CABEZA CABÍA LA IDEA DE UTILIZAR UN HECHIZO DE ESE TIPO CON ÉL, VIENDO QUE HAY GENTE COMO BLAISE QUE CONOCE TODO TIPOS DE CONJUROS Y LA FORMA CORRECTA DE UTILIZARLOS? ESA GRANGER...

\- ¿DESDE HACE CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTABAN SALIENDO? -. PREGUNTÓ THEODORE.

\- NUNCA ESTUVIMOS SALIENDO -. CONTESTÓ DRACO.

\- DRAQUITO, DESAHOGATE CON NOSOTROS -. LE ANIMÓ BLAISE.

\- NO SEA NENAZAS -. DIJO ÉL. PERO LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO EMPEZÓ A HABLAR. - NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUE ES LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, O QUE CLASE DE CLASIFICACIÓN PODÍAMOS DARLE A NUESTROS ENCUENTROS, POR ASÍ DECIRLO.

\- VALLA... EL SANGRE PURA CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA -. DIJO BLAISE. - ¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?

\- NO TE BURLES BLAISE -. LE DIJO THEODORE.

\- Y NO LO HAGO, SÓLO QUE CONOCIENDO A DRACO, ES SORPRENDENTE QUE SE OLVIDARA DE LA SANGRE.

\- ESTOY PRESENTE -. DIJO DRACO, SINTIÉNDOSE UN POCO MOLESTO.

\- ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SENTISTE? Y QUIERO LA VERDAD -. DIJO THEODORE.

\- CUANDO ESTABA A SU LADO, ME SENTÍA LIBRE EN PAZ... COMO SI NO TUVIERA QUE LLEVAR SIEMPRE OCULTO MI VERDADERO YO... NO IMPORTABA LA MARCA TENEBROSA, NI QUE MIS PADRES ERAN MORTÍFAGOS... NI SIQUIERA ME ACORDABA DE QUE USTEDES EXISTÍAN.

\- SUENA INTERESANTE... ¿TE VAS A VOLVER A VER CON ELLA? -. PREGUNTÓ THEODORE.

\- NO LO CREO -. CONTESTÓ DRACO, LEVANTÁNDOSE DE SU ASIENTO.

\- ¿POR QUÉ? -. QUISO SABER BLAISE.

\- PORQUE YA NO QUEDA NADA.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Noticia

**_CAPÍTULO 6 - NOTICIA_**

HERMIONE, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SACÓ EL HECHIZO DE LA PUERTA Y SALIÓ. EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE PUSO UN PIES AFUERA GINNY Y HARRY SE ABALANZARON ENCIMA DE ELLA.

\- ¡EH! -. DIJO ELLA SORPRENDIDA.

\- OH HERMIONE, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO -. SE DISCULPABA GINNY. - SÉ QUE ME COMPORTÉ COMO UNA IDIOTA Y QUE NO MEREZCO TU PERDÓN, REALMENTE LO SIENTO.

\- YA GINNY, NO TE PREOCUPES. CREO QUE TODOS NOS ENCONTRÁBAMOS MEDIO EXALTADOS AYER.

LUEGO DE QUE SE DISCULPARAN UNO AL OTRO, SE DIRIGIERON AL COMEDOR. HABLANDO DEL TIEMPO PERDIDO Y COSAS TRIVIALES, PERO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO SE HABLÓ SOBRE DRACO, NI NADIE PENSÓ EN ÉL.

\- ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ AYER? ¿POR QUÉ VOMITASTE? -. LE PREGUNTÓ PREOCUPADO HARRY.

\- NO LO SÉ, CREO QUE LA LECHE ME SENTÓ MAL. Y MÁS LOS GRITOS DE PARKINSON Y TODO EL JALEO, INFLUYÓ EN MI MAL ESTADO.

HARRY SE QUEDÓ TRANQUILO CON LA RESPUESTA DE SU AMIGA, YA QUE AL ÉL LE PASÓ MÁS DE UNA VEZ LE PASÓ LO MISMO.

MIENTRAS ESTABAN DESAYUNANDO RON ENTRÓ DE LA MANO Y MUY MELOSO CON SU NOVIA. COMO QUERIENDO PONER CELOSA A HERMIONE, PERO ELLA NI SIQUIERA LE MIRÓ. YA NO SENTÍA NADA POR ÉL, Y AHORA, DESPUÉS DE TODO, YA NO SENTÍA SU AMISTAD COMO ANTES. Y LE DOLÍA, PERO ASÍ ERA LA VIDA, UNA MALDITA CRUELDAD.

\- FALTA POCO PARA QUE VENGA LOS ÚLTIMOS EXÁMENES -. DIJO HERMIONE.

\- PERO SI FALTA COMO OCHO MESES...

\- ESO NO IMPORTA HARRY, MIRA QUE RÁPIDO HAN PASADO LOS DÍAS. SI NO TE PREPARAS PARA LOS EXÁMENES YA SABES COMO PUEDES TERMINAR.

\- YA, PERO AÚN FALTA Y NO HACE MUCHO QUE EMPEZAMOS LAS CLASES, NO NOS HAN DADO SUFICIENTES TEMAS NUEVOS.

\- BIEN, A PARTIR DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, EMPIEZO A ESTUDIAR SIN FALTA -. PROMETIÓ HARRY, LLEVANDO UNA CUCHARA DE BANANA APLASTADA CON LECHE.

\- HARRY, AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE COMAS ESO -. DIJO HERMIONE CON ASCO.

\- ¿QUÉ? ES NUTRITIVO, Y RICO. DEBERÍAS PROBARLO -. LE ACONSEJÓ ÉL, PASÁNDOLE LA CUCHARA.

\- PREFIERO EL ALQUITRÁN.

\- HAY QUE VER SI DECÍS LO MISMO CUANDO LO PRUEBES.

AMBOS RIERON, PERO DEJARON DE HACERLO AL ESCUCHAR... NADA. TODOS A SU ALREDEDOR SE HABÍAN CAYADO. MIRARON A LA PUERTA DE LA ENTRADA, PARA VER COMO DRACO ENTRABA DE LA MANO CON PANSY Y DETRÁS SU GRUPITO. HERMIONE SINTIÓ QUE SU PECHO DOLÍA Y SIN SABER PORQUE, SINTIÓ VERGÜENZA. LO SIGUIÓ VIENDO POR UN MOMENTO MÁS, PERO AL VER QUE ÉL NI SIQUIERA LA MIRABA DE REOJO VOLVIÓ A ACOMODARSE EN SU ASIENTO Y SIGUIÓ CON SU COMIDA. ´

HARRY LE DEDICÓ UNA SONRISA TRANQUILIZARA, A LA QUE ELLA AGRADECIÓ CON OTRA.

CUANDO TERMINARON DE DESAYUNAR, SE LEVANTARON Y SE DIRIGIERON A SU PRIMER CLASE. QUE ERA CON LA VIEJA PROFESORA Y DIRECTORA MCGONAGAL.

HERMIONE AMABA ESA CLASE, PERO ESE DÍA NO SE SENTÍA ESPECIALMENTE INCLINADA A PRESTAR ATENCIÓN. SE SENTÍA PERDIDA ENTRE SUS PENSAMIENTOS, APRESAR DE QUE QUERÍA MANTENERSE AISLADA DE TODO ESO, PERO NO PODÍA.

A PESAR DE QUE EL DÍA ANTERIOR HABÍA DORMIDO DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE Y PARTE DE LA TARDE, SEGUÍA SINTIÉNDOSE DESGANADA, CANSADA Y CON MUCHO SUEÑO, AUNQUE NO LO DEMOSTRABA. ASÍ... EL HECHIZO DE CURACIÓN. SÍ, DE SEGURO QUE FUE ESO, QUE AUN PERMANECÍA EN SU CUERPO GRAN PARTE DE LAS SECUELAS. SIN DUDA, LUEGO DE LA CLASE TENDRÍA QUE IR A LA ENFERMERÍA Y PEDIRLE A LA ENFERMERA QUE LE DIERA UNAS POCIONES VITÁMINICAS PARA VOLVER A FORTALECER SU CUERPO.

SONÓ LA CAMPANA DE CAMBIO DE CLASES. TODOS SE LEVANTARON Y EMPEZARON A SALIR DEL AULA, PERO ANTES DE QUE HERMIONE PUDIERA SALIR LA DIRECTORA LA DETUVO.

\- SEÑORITA HERMIONE, ¿PODRÍA QUEDARSE UN MOMENTO?

MCGONAGALL TERMINÓ DE FIRMAR UNOS PAPELES Y LUEGO LA MIRÓ A ELLA.

\- ME HE ENTERADO DE QUE USTED HA CURADO AL SEÑOR MALFOY.

\- SI PROFESORA.

\- Y LO HA HECHO CON UN HECHIZO SANADOR PELIGROSO. UN HECHIZO QUE POR CIERTO, NO HEMOS ENSEÑADO EN NUESTRA ESCUELA.

\- SI...

\- ¿SABES EL RIESGO QUE PUDO HABER TRAÍDO?

\- SE REFIERE A LA PLENA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA MENTE DEL SEÑOR MALFOY, LA PÉRDIDA DE MIS PODERES, LA INCAPACIDAD...

\- SI, SI, SI... PERO POR OTRO LADO, LO HAS HECHO BIEN. PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, POR FAVOR HAGA UN HECHIZO QUE CONTENGA MENOS RIESGOS.

HERMIONE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINÓ DE HABLAR CON LA DIRECTORA, Y ESTA LE FIRMARA UN CERTIFICADO PARA QUE EL PROFESOR DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA NO LE RETARA POR LLEGAR TARDE SALIÓ DE LA SALA.

EN MITAD DEL CAMINO, SE SINTIÓ MAREADA Y PESADA. SE DETUVO UN MOMENTO PARA COGER AIRE Y ENERGÍA, PERO LA SENSACIÓN EXTRAÑA EN SU VIENTRE AÚN PERSISTÍA Y ERA NUEVO Y HORRIBLE EN CIERTA FORMA.

A LO LEJOS SINTIÓ UNAS RISITAS BOBAS, Y SIN VERLAS YA SABÍA A QUIENES PERTENECÍAN.

\- PERO MIREN CON QUIEN NO ENCONTRAMOS -. DIJO PANSY CON BURLA, A LO QUE SUS AMIGAS RIERON DE IGUAL FORMA QUE ELLA.

\- ¿QUÉ QUIEREN? -. PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE DEJANDO AUN LADO SUS DOLORES.

\- ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUEREMOS ALGO?

\- ¿ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA VER COMO ESTÁ EL DÍA?

PANSY LA MIRÓ POR UN LARGO RATO.

\- ME DA CURIOSIDAD, ¿POR QUÉ TE HAS CORTADO EL PELO Y TE EMPEZASTE A VESTIR DE ESTA FORMA? ¿ACASO NO TE SENTÍAS A GUSTO CON TU ANTIGUO ASPECTO? ¿O DRACO TE LO PIDIÓ AL VER QUE ERAS FEA Y CAMBIAR DE APARIENCIA LE HA EVITADO TENER QUE PONERTE UNA BOLSA EN LA CABEZA? -. PREGUNTÓ CON MALICIA.

\- ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE -. LE CONTESTÓ SIGUIENDO SU CAMINO.

\- UN MOMENTO -. LA DETUVO AGARRÁNDOLA DEL BRAZO. - ÉL SIGUE SIENDO MÍO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁS, NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, ÉL SIEMPRE VUELVE A MÍ, PORQUE CREES QUE ME DIO ESTO -. DIJO MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑABA EL ANILLO. - TÚ ERES SÓLO SU PASATIEMPO, SU JUGUETE. NO ERES NADA COMPARADO CONMIGO, ÉL SABE QUE SIEMPRE SERÉ LA IDEAL PARA ÉL, ASÍ QUE EN REALIDAD TE PUEDES REVOLCAR TANTO COMO QUIERAS CON ÉL, PORQUÉ SÉ QUE AL FINAL DEL DÍA DORMIRÁ EN MI CAMA -. SIGUIÓ, SONRIENDO DIVERTIDA. - ASÍ QUE BONITA, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS.

\- CREO QUE LA INSEGURIDAD TE ESTÁ GANANDO -. CONTESTÓ HERMIONE, SOLTANDO SU BRAZO Y TOMANDO LA MISMA POSTURA QUE ELLA. - POR ESO DICES TODO ESO, PORQUE TEMES QUE AL FINAL, ÉL NUNCA MÁS VUELVA A TU LADO. LO DEL ANILLO NO ES NADA, CUALQUIERA TIENE UN ANILLO Y NO SIGNIFICA NADA. TEMES QUE NADA TE PERTENEZCA Y QUE NADA SEA REAL, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES BONITA, YA SABES, SIEMPRE PUEDES CREAR TU PROPIO MUNDO -. DICHO ESTO HERMIONE SE MARCHÓ.

LUEGO DE LAS CLASES, HERMIONE HABÍA QUEDADO PARA COMER ALGO CON GINNY CERCA DEL LAGO. ASÍ QUE PIDIENDO ALGO EN LA COCINA Y LUEGO SE DIRIGIÓ AHÍ. MIENTRAS CAMINABA POR LOS PASILLOS, IBA AGRADECIENDO QUE EN NINGÚN MOMENTO DEL DÍA SE HABÍA ENCONTRADO CON DRACO, CLARO SIN CONTAR EN EL DESAYUNO, PERO ERA MEJOR ASÍ.

Y PARA COLMO VENÍA ESA PARKINSON Y LE EMPEZABA A DECIR IDIOTECES COMO SIEMPRE.

BUENO, NO IMPORTA. EL TIEMPO PASA Y TODO QUEDA OLVIDADO. NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASÓ NI LO QUE SINTIÓ.

\- HERMIONE... -. LA LLAMÓ ALGUIEN.

\- OH, DEAN.

\- ¿TE ENCUENTRAS ENOJADA? -. LE PREGUNTÓ EL COLOCÁNDOSE A SU LADO.

\- ¿DEBERÍA?

\- NO LO SÉ... CREO QUE SÍ. DESPUÉS DE TODO TIENES UNA RELACIÓN CON MALFOY.

HERMIONE LE MIRÓ POR UN LARGO RATO Y SIGUIÓ SU CAMINO.

\- NUNCA TUVIMOS NADA... O AL MENOS SI LO TUVIMOS QUEDÓ ATRÁS HACE MUCHO -. CONTESTÓ, COMO SIN DARLE MUCHA IMPORTANCIA.

\- BUENO. NO IMPORTA LO QUE HALLAS TENIDO O NO... PERO EN VERDAD ME INTERESA TENER ALGO CONTIGO.

\- NO QUIERO SER BORDE, PERO NO QUIERO NADA CON NADIE.

\- ¿PERO CON MALFOY SI?

\- HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO NADA CON NADIE.

\- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ CON MALFOY SI Y CONMIGO NO? ¿QUÉ TIENE ÉL, QUE NO TENGA YO? -. EMPEZÓ A PREGUNTAR AL TIEMPO QUE LA DETENÍA Y LA PONÍA CONTRA LA PARED CON FURIA.

MUCHOS DE LOS CHICOS QUE IBAN CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO SE DETUVIERON AL VER INDICIOS DE UNA PELEA.

\- ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?

\- DE ESO. TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA PUTA, ACOSTÁNDOTE CON ESE... -. PERO DEAN NO PUEDO TERMINAR, YA QUE HERMIONE LE ASESTÓ UNA CACHETADA EN PLENA CARA, COSA QUE HIZO ENOJAR AUN MÁS A ÉL, QUE LE DEVOLVIÓ EL GOLPE.

HERMIONE EL GOLPE NO LO SINTIÓ, PERO LO QUE SI SINTIÓ, FUE LA SANGRE CORRER POR SU LABIO Y EL RUIDO DE QUE ALGO EN SU BOCA SE ROMPIÓ. PERO A PESAR DE ESO, NO LE IMPORTÓ Y COMO RESPUESTA LE ESCUPIÓ LA CARA. DEAN LE IBA A VOLVER A GOLPEAR PERO ALGUIEN LE AGARRÓ EL BRAZO CON FUERA Y LO ALEJÓ DE ELLA.

\- ALEJATE DE ELLA -. DIJO DRACO EMPUJÁNDOLO CON FUERZA Y HACIENDO QUE SALIERA DEL PASILLO HACIA FUERA.

\- ¿O QUÉ? -. PREGUNTÓ ACERCÁNDOSE A ÉL DE FORMA PREPOTENTE Y EMPUJÁNDOLA DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE DRACO LO HIZO CON ÉL, PERO NO TAN FUERTE.

DRACO LO MIRÓ Y SONRIÓ CON MALICIA, PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA PELEA. DEAN LE LANZÓ UN PUÑETAZO QUE DRACO ESQUIVÓ CON TOTAL RAPIDEZ. DEAN VOLVIÓ A REPETIR UN PAR DE VECES LA MISMA OPERACIÓN, PERO NO LOGRÓ ASESTAR NINGÚN GOLPE.

DRACO CANSADO DE ESE TONTO JUEGO ESTA FUE ÉL QUIEN LE DIO UNA PIÑA A DEAN, QUE CON EL IMPACTO PERDIÓ EL EQUILIBRO Y TERMINÓ EN EL SUELO DESMAYADO.

\- ESTAMOS A MANO -. LE DIJO A HERMIONE, QUE LO MIRABA SIN EXPRESIÓN ALGUNA.

LA DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL APARECIÓ POR EL PASILLO SEGUIDA DE UN PROFESOR, MOSTRÁNDOSE FURIOSA.

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ? -. PREGUNTÓ SEVERAMENTE.

\- ELLA SE LO DIRÁ.

\- PERO SEÑOR MALFOY...

\- DÉJELO DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL. TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE DEAN, ÉL ME HA GOLPEADO MALFOY ME HA DEFENDIDO -. LE DIJO HERMIONE.

MCGONAGALL REPARÓ EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL MORETÓN QUE SE LE ESTABA FORMANDO A HERMIONE EN EL PÓMULO Y SU LABIO ROTO.

\- OH SEÑORITA GRANGER -.

* * *

¿ESTAMOS A MANO? ¿EN CERIO? IDIOTA. ELLA LE SALVÓ LA VIDA, Y NO ES QUE LE HUBIESE SACADO UNA PSICÓPATA DE ENCIMA, EN CERIO LE SALVÓ LA VIDA.

LUEGO DE QUE LE DIERAN UNA POCIÓN PARA QUE SU MANDÍBULA VOLVIERA A SU LUGAR Y SU LABIO SANARA, HABÍA VUELTO A SU DORMITORIO JUNTO CON GINNY Y HARRY QUIENES JURARON QUE SI ENCONTRABAN A DEAN AUNQUE SEA UN CENTÍMETRO CERCA DE ELLA, LE MATARÍAN.

MIENTRAS SUS AMIGOS SE SENTARON EN SU CAMA, ESPARCIENDO VARIOS TIPOS DE COMIDA, ELLA SE ACERCÓ AL ESPEJO DE CUERPO ENTERO QUE ESTABA JUSTO AL FRETE DE SU CAMA Y SE MIRÓ AL ESPEJO.

\- QUE RARO QUE LA POCIÓN NO TE HA BORRADO EL MORETÓN -. LE DIJO GINNY A LA VE QUE SE LLEVABA UN PANECILLO DE MANTECA A LA BOCA.

\- LA POCIÓN QUE ME DIERON SÓLO SIRVE PARA CURAR Y RESTAURAR HERIDAS. ASÍ QUE ME QUEDARÁN MARCAS. PERO NO HABLEMOS DE ESO NI DE LO OTRO -. DIJO ELLA, SENTÁNDOSE EN EL MEDIO DE ELLOS.

HERMIONE MIRÓ CON ASCO LA COMIDA QUE SE ENCONTRABA ESPARCIDA, PERO DE IGUAL FORMA AGARRÓ UNA MANZANA, Y EMPEZÓ A JUGAR CON ELLA MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA COMO GINNY LE PONÍA AL DÍA CON LAS RELACIONES AMOROSAS DE TODOS.

\- LO SIENTO CHICAS, PERO TENGO PRÁCTICAS DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS -. DIJO HARRY, LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA CAMA Y DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS A GINNY Y UNO EN LA CABEZA A HERMIONE.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO COMES? TE HE VISTO JUGAR CON LA MANZANA DESDE HACE RATO -. LE DIJO GINNY, CANSADA DEL MOVIMIENTO QUE HACÍA HERMIONE.

\- SIENTO EL ESTÓMAGO REVUELTO Y CREO QUE SI PRUEBO TAN SÓLO UN BOCADO, O VOY A TERMINAR VOMITANDO.

GINNY DEJÓ DE HACER LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO Y LA MIRÓ PENSATIVA.

\- BUENO, SÉ QUE NO QUIERES HABLAR SOBRE ESTO Y TODO ESO, PERO, ¿CUANDO MANTENÍAS RELACIONES CON DRACO, TE CUIDABAS? -. PREGUNTÓ CON CALMA. HERMIONE LA MIRÓ SORPRENDIDA, AL DARSE CUENTA QUE REALMENTE NUNCA SE HABÍA CUIDADO.

\- HAY DIOS, HAY DIOS... -. EMPEZÓ A DECIR, MIENTRAS CAMINABA DE UN LADO PARA OTRO.

\- ESO CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA -.

\- NO... NUNCA ME HABÍA DETENIDO A PENSAR EN ESO. BUENO, NO ERA COMO QUE NUESTROS ENCUENTROS ESTUVIERAN PROGRAMADOS NI NADA ESO... PERO... QUE IDIOTA... ¿Y SI ESTOY EMBARAZADA? -. EMPEZÓ A BALBUCEAR.

\- TRANQUILÍZATE Y RESPIRA. POR AHÍ ES ALGO ESTOMACAL, NO HAY QUE ALARMARSE ANTES DE TIEMPO -. QUISO TRANQUILIZARLA GINNY AGARRÁNDOLA POR LOS HOMBROS. - TE PUEDES SACAR LA DUDA CON FACILIDAD, YENDO A LA ENFERMERÍA Y PIDIENDO QUE TE HAGAN UN TEST DE EMBARAZO. NO LLEVARÁ MUCHO TIEMPO.

HERMIONE RESPIRÓ HONDO Y ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA. AMBAS BAJARON LAS ESCALERAS TOMADAS DE LA MANO, COMO SI NADA.

LOS PASILLOS SE ENCONTRABAN DESIERTOS, YA QUE LAS CLASES HABÍAN TERMINADO PARA TODOS Y A ESA HORA MUCHOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN SUS CASAS O FUERA CAMINADO Y ESAS COSAS.

ENTRARON AL HOSPITAL Y SE ACERCARON AL DESPACHO DE LA ENFERMERA, QUE EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCONTRABA ORDENANDO UNOS FRASCOS DE POCIONES QUE LE HABÍAN ENTREGADO EN ESE MOMENTO.

\- OH NIÑAS, ¿LAS PUEDO AYUDAR EN ALGO? -. PREGUNTÓ CON AMABILIDAD LA ENFERMERA.

\- NECESITO ME PRACTIQUE UN TEST DE EMBARAZO -. DIJO HERMIONE, SERIA Y DECIDIDA.

LA SONRISA DE LA ENFERMERA FLAQUEÓ POR UN MOMENTO, PERO ASINTIENDO CON LA CABEZA LE INDICÓ QUE SE SENTARA EN UNA SILLA. CON UNA JERINGA LE SACÓ UN POCO DE SANGRE Y LA VERTIÓ EN UN FRASCO EN DONDE A SU VEZ LE PUSO UNAS GOTAS DE UNA POCIÓN. LO SACUDIÓ UN MOMENTO Y ESPERO A QUE LA SANGRE CAMBIARA DE COLOR INDICANDO SI ESTABA O NO EMBARAZADA.

\- FELICIDADES -. LE DIJO, SIN SABER SI REALMENTE LA CHICA QUERÍA ESCUCHAR ESTO. - USTED ESTÁ EMBARAZADA.

LUEGO DE QUE LAS DOS SALIERAN DE LA ENFERMERÍA, NINGUNA HABLÓ, NO HASTA QUE LLEGARON A LA HABITACIÓN DE HERMIONE.

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VA A PASAR? -. LE PREGUNTÓ GINNY.

\- NO LO SÉ -. CONTESTÓ HERMIONE, UNA VEZ QUE PUDO CALMAR LOS LATIDOS DE SU CORAZÓN.

\- PERO, ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES?

\- NO LO SÉ -. REPITIÓ, PERO ESTA VEZ, COMENZÓ A LLORAR.

GINNY SE ACERCÓ A ELLA Y LA ABRAZÓ.

\- OH GINNY, ¿QUÉ HAGO? DRACO ES EL PADRE Y ESTOY MÁS QUE SEGURA QUE ÉL JAMÁS LO ACEPTARÁ.

\- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN SEGURA DE ESO?

\- LO SÉ GINNY, ÉL ES UN PURA SANGRE Y YO UNA SANGRE SUCIA, Y MI HIJO UN BASTARDO -. EXPLICÓ HERMIONE, SEPARÁNDOSE DEL ABRAZO DE GINNY. - COMO DIJE EN LA ENFERMERÍA, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LO SEPA. AL MENOS POR EL MOMENTO.

\- SABES QUE UN EMBARAZO NO SE PUEDE OCULTAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO...

\- ES VERDAD, PERO NO QUIERO AFRONTAR NADA POR AHORA. NECESITO UN MOMENTO DE PAZ. POR FAVOR GINNY.

\- ¿Y HARRY? NO TENGO SECRETOS CON ÉL.

\- ENTIENDE GINNY, ESTE ES MÍ SECRETO, NO EL TUYO. PUEDES HACER DE CUENTA QUE NO SABES NADA.

\- PERO LO SÉ.

\- NO CAMBIA NADA.

GINNY LA MIRÓ UN POCO DOLIDA POR LA FORMA EN QUE HERMIONE LE HABLABA, PERO ENTENDÍA LO QUE ELLA QUERÍA Y LA RESPETABA, ASÍ QUE ASINTIÓ Y LUEGO DE DARLE UN LIGERO APRETÓN DE MANO, SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN.


End file.
